La Novia Embarazada
by Eli'GranchWhite
Summary: Candy trabaja durante el día en una librería cuyo propietario quiere retirarse.Ella desearía comprar la tienda por eso en las noches trabaja como sra de la limpieza en una gran lí hay un empleado q la acosa y le pid el cambio de planta a una n autorización limpia el despacho.Terry está convencido de q ella es una espía y sencillamente la secuestra
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Lynne Graham y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Aquí les tengo una nueva historia, esta es una historia diferente a las que las tengo acostumbradas no es de época pero me encanto y en cuanto la leí quise compartirla.

* * *

**La Novia Embarazada**

CAPITULO 1

**-¿Qué diablos llevas en la cabeza?** -preguntó Dorothy Bucknall tras apretar el botón para llamar al ascensor de servicio.

-**Es para que no me caiga polvo en el pelo** -contestó Candy llevándose una mano al pañuelo de flores.

**-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan puntillosa?**

Candy suspiró y decidió ser sincera con la buena mujer:

**-Hay un tipo que suele quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde en mi planta y... bueno... es...**

**-¿Se hace notar demasiado?** -volvió a preguntar Dorothy sin sorprenderse, con un gesto de desaprobación. Candy podía atraer la atención de los hombres en cualquier circunstancia. Era menudita y esbelta, joven, con un cabello de un rubio natural que brillaba como la plata y ojos verdes enmarcados por inesperadas cejas y pestañas negras**-. Apuesto a que está convencido de que con una humilde mujer del servicio de limpieza como tú es cosa hecha. ¿Es joven o viejo?**

**-Joven**-contestó Candy dejando que Dorothy pasara delante en el ascensor-. **Y te aseguro que está acabando con mi paciencia. He estado pensando en contárselo al supervisor.**

**-No, hagas lo que hagas no lo hagas oficial, Candy** - se apresuró a recomendar Dorothy con una mueca **-. Si ese cerdo trabaja hasta tarde es que es una persona importante. Y seamos sinceros, Candy: de ti pueden prescindir mucho más que de cualquier ejecutivo.**

**-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Seguimos viviendo en un mundo de hombres.**

**-Pues ese tipo debe de ser bastante insistente cuando está acabando con tu paciencia... Escucha, haz tú mi planta esta noche y yo haré la tuya. Así por lo menos te tomas un respiro. Quizá más adelante alguien quiera cambiar definitivamente de planta contigo.**

**-Pero no tengo permiso para subir a limpiar la última planta** -le recordó Candy.

**-¡Va, no te apures por eso!** -exclamó Dorothy sin darle importancia-. **¿Para qué va a necesitar nadie un permiso especial para abrillantar un suelo y vaciar una papelera? Ahora, eso sí, si el agente de seguridad se da una vuelta justo cuando estás tú apártate de su vista. Si puedes, claro. Algunos de esos sujetos serían capaces de incluirnos en su informe. Y no te atrevas a traspasar la puerta doble que hay de frente. Es la oficina del señor Grandchester, y está prohibido entrar allí, ¿de acuerdo?**

Candy sonrió agradecida mientras Dorothy empujaba el carrito con los utensilios de limpieza para salir a la planta que normalmente limpiaba ella.

**-Aprecio mucho tu gesto, Dorothy.**

Candy nunca había estado en la planta superior del edificio Grandchester International. Al salir del ascensor de servicio se dio cuenta de que era distinta de las plantas inferiores. Nada más dar la vuelta a la esquina vio, a su derecha, una lujosa y enorme área de recepción. Más allá de ella todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero a pesar de todo pudo ver una impresionante pareja de puertas en la penumbra.

Sin embargo, al mirar a la izquierda, al fondo del corredor había otra pareja de puertas idénticas. Candy hizo una mueca y supuso que la parte en penumbra, más cercana a recepción, albergaba la oficina prohibida. Decidió comenzar a trabajar por el fondo para ir acercándose al ascensor y se relajó. Estaba encantada con la idea de que Neil Legan no fuera a interrumpirla aquella noche con sus monsergas.

Llevaba unas zapatillas de lona que no hacían ruido. Abrió la puerta doble y cruzó toda la habitación para vaciar la papelera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la oficina contigua estaba ocupada. La puerta estaba entornada, y de ella salían inequívocas voces masculinas.

Por lo general en un caso como aquél Candy hubiera anunciado su presencia, pero tras la advertencia de Dorothy decidió que era más inteligente retirarse en silencio. Lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas a su compañera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó pisadas que se acercaban por el corredor desde la zona de recepción. Aquello le produjo casi un ataque al corazón.

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía se escondió detrás de una de las dos puertas. El corazón le latía acelerado. Las pisadas fueron acercándose, y de pronto se detuvieron justo al lado de la otra puerta. Candy contuvo la respiración. En aquel silencio pudo escuchar palabra por palabra la conversación que aquellas dos voces masculinas mantenían en la oficina contigua:

**- ... así que mientras yo siga fingiendo que me interesa comprar Danson Components la Palco Technic se mantendrá igual** -murmuraba una voz satisfecha**-, pero en cuanto se abra la bolsa el miércoles por la mañana moveré pieza.**

Candy escuchó cómo el intruso, cuyas pisadas había oído, contenía el aliento. Era una estúpida. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? El carrito con los utensilios de limpieza estaba fuera, delante de la puerta, como prueba evidente de su presencia.

Sin embargo el intruso ni avanzó ni entró en la habitación. Para sorpresa y alivio de Candy volvió sobre sus pasos por el corredor con mucha más cautela de la que había entrado. Candy volvió a respirar de nuevo. Estaba saliendo de su escondrijo, de puntillas, cuando la puerta de la oficina contigua se abrió apareciendo un hombre tremendamente alto de aspecto alarmante. Candy se quedó helada, se ruborizó y abrió inmensamente los ojos verdes. Unos ojos azules la miraron desafiantes y agresivos.

**-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí? -** gritó incrédulo e irritado el hombre de ojos negros.

**-Ya me marchaba...**

**-¡Estabas detrás de la puerta, escuchando! **-arremetió de nuevo lleno de ira.

**-No, no estaba escuchando** -contestó Candy atónita ante tanta agresividad.

De pronto lo reconoció y se puso completamente tensa. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero había un enorme e indecente retrato de aquel tipo en el vestíbulo de la planta baja. Aquella foto era el blanco de numerosas bromas y comentarios femeninos. ¿Por qué? Porque Terry Grandchester era terriblemente atractivo. Terry Grandchester, conocido popularmente como Terry, era el millonario griego, despiadado y falto de escrúpulos, que dirigía la Grandchester lnternational. De pronto Candy comprendió que se había confundido de puertas y se sintió enferma. Su empleo y el de Dorothy estaban en la cuerda floja.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Lynne Graham y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**La Novia Embarazada**

CAPITULO 2

Tras Terry Grandchester apareció un hombre mayor de pelo cano. Al verla frunció el ceño y sacó un teléfono móvil.

-**No es la mujer que limpia siempre esta planta, Terry. Voy a llamar a seguridad de inmediato**.

**-No hace falta** -protestó Candy muerta de miedo-, **yo sólo he venido a sustituir a Dorothy esta noche, eso es todo. Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpir... ya me iba...**

**-Pero tú no tienes por qué subir aquí** -dijo el hombre mayor.

Terry Grandchester la escrutaba con mirada intensa, con ojos negros tan brillantes que la ponían nerviosa.

**-Estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, Millar.**

**-Un momento, puede que pareciera que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, pero ¿para qué iba a hacer eso?** -argumentó Candy, desesperada-. **No tiene sentido, yo sólo soy del servicio de limpieza. Comprendo que he cometido un error al venir aquí, y lo siento de veras, pero... me iré ahora mismo.**

Una mano morena la agarró entonces, sin previo aviso, de la muñeca, obligándola a quedarse.

-**Tú no vas a ninguna parte. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Candy... es decir, Candy White... ¿qué estás haciendo?** -gimoteó.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Terry Grandchester le había quitado el pañuelo de la cabeza. Todo aquel cabello rubio platino cayó revuelto por los hombros. Él le bloqueaba el camino. Candy, sintiéndose amenazada por aquella muralla humana, miró para arriba. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con otros azules e insondables. Candy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Sentía una extraña sensación de mareo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. El irritado escrutinio de él se había convertido en una mirada provocativa y sexy.

**-No pareces una mujer de la limpieza, yo nunca he visto ninguna igual** -dijo él al fin en un tono de voz duro y profundo.

**-¿Y has visto muchas? -**inquirió Candy sin comprender hasta más tarde lo impertinente de su pregunta.

Lo cierto era que ella no había sido la primera en atacar. Los ojos de él expresaban sin ningún género de dudas aquella actitud masculina arrogante y sexualmente excitada que Candy tanto detestaba.

**-Candy... hay una Candy White en el servicio de mantenimiento** - intervino el hombre mayor al que el otro había llamado Millar -. **Pero se supone que trabaja en la octava planta, y el servicio de seguridad no le ha concedido ningún permiso para subir aquí. Voy a ordenar al supervisor que venga inmediatamente a identificarla.**

-**No, deja ese teléfono. Cuanta menos gente se entere del incidente, mejor. Toma asiento, Candy** -añadió Terry soltándole la muñeca y acercándole una silla.

**-Pero es que yo...**

**-¡Siéntate!** -gritó él como si estuviera tratando con un animal doméstico al que tuviera que adiestrar.

Candy, atónita ante aquella forma de dirigirse a ella, se dejó caer sobre la silla con la espalda rígida y el corazón acelerado. Había entrado donde no debía, pero se había disculpado. Lo había hecho todo excepto arrastrarse por el suelo, reflexionó resentida. ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

**-Quizá quieras explicarme qué estás haciendo en esta planta, por qué has entrado en este despacho en particular y por qué te has escondido a escuchar detrás de la puerta** -dijo Terry Grandchester con dureza y precisión.

Hubo un silencio. Candy se preguntó si serviría de algo echarse a llorar, pero aquellos ojos azules paralizaron su corazón. Aquel hombre la trataba como si hubiera cometido un asesinato, así que lo más inteligente era ser sincera.

**-He estado teniendo problemas con un ejecutivo que trabaja siempre hasta tarde en la octava planta** -admitió Candy inquieta.

**-¿Qué clase de problemas?** -preguntó Millar.

Terry Grandchester dejó que su intensa mirada vagara provocativa por la diminuta y tensa figura de Candy, deteniéndose sobre los pechos moldeados por el delantal, y las largas y perfectas piernas. Luego sonrió y torció la boca mientras un mortificante rubor subía a las mejillas de ella y coloreaba su blanca piel.

**-Mírala, Millar, y luego dime si todavía necesitas que te explique de qué tipo de problema se trata** -intervino Terry.

**-Le mencioné mi problema a la mujer que limpia esta planta** -continuó Candy con respiración entrecortada-, **y le pedí que me cambiara por una noche. Después de mucho insistir accedió, y me advirtió que no atravesara las puertas dobles pero... por desgracia hay dos pares de puertas dobles en esta planta.**

**-Eso es cierto** -concedió Terry Grandchester.

**-Me equivoqué de puertas, y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché pasos y comprendí que venía alguien. Tuve miedo de que fuera un guardia de seguridad, porque eso le hubiera podido causar problemas a Dorothy, por eso me escondí detrás de la puerta. Fue una estupidez...**

**-Por aquí no ha venido nadie de seguridad desde las seis** -intervino el hombre mayor-. **Y cuando llegaste tú, Terry, hace unos diez minutos, la planta estaba vacía.**

**-Bueno, no sé quién era el que subió. Estuvo parado delante de la puerta unos veinte segundos, y luego se marchó...** -añadió Candy mientras su voz se iba desvaneciendo, sin comprender por qué aquellos hombres ponían en entredicho su explicación.

Terry Grandchester dejó escapar el aire contenido con un silbido, Terry un paso atrás y se apoyó sobre el borde de una mesa mirando al otro hombre con ansiedad.

**-Vete a casa, Millar, yo me ocuparé de esto.**

**-Mi deber es quedarme y solucionar este problema...**

**- Tienes una cita para cenar** -le recordó Terry seco**-. Y llegas tarde.**

Millar lo miró a punto de protestar pero después, al ver la expresión expectante de su jefe, asintió. Antes de marcharse hizo una pausa y dijo:

**-Pensaré en ti mañana, Terry.**

-**Gracias -**contestó Terry Grandchester poniéndose tenso, con los ojos nublados.

Después Terry cerró la puerta tras su empleado y se volvió hacia Candy.

**-Me temo que en este asunto no puedo confiar en tu palabra, Candy. Has oído una conversación confidencial -**dijo en un tono seguro y definitivo.

**-Pero si no estaba escuchando... ¡ni siquiera me interesaba!** -contestó Candy asustada.

**-Tengo dos preguntas que hacerte** -añadió con más suavidad**-. ¿Quieres conservar tu empleo?**

Candy se enervó. Era despreciable que aquel hombre la intimidara utilizando esas tácticas.

**-Por supuesto que quiero...**

**-¿Y quieres que esa otra mujer que te ha cambiado la planta conserve también su empleo?**

-**Por favor, no involucres a Dorothy en esto -**se apresuró a contestar Candy pálida -. **He sido yo quien ha cometido un error, no ella.**

**-No, ella decidió saltarse las reglas** -la contradijo Terry Grandchester con frialdad-. **Está tan involucrada como tú. Si al final resulta que eres una espía pagada por alguno de mis competidores habrás tenido que darle algo por lo que le merezca la pena arriesgar su puesto de trabajo, ¿no crees?**

**-¿Una espía? ¿Pero qué diablos...?** -susurró Candy sin dejar de mirar aquel rostro moreno e irritado, concentrando sobre él toda su atención.

**-Eso que me has contado de una tercera persona a la que ni viste ni puedes identificar... resulta muy conveniente para ti** -añadió Terry directo-. **Así, si hay una filtración, tú tienes cubiertas las espaldas.**

**-¡No sé de qué estás hablando!** -gritó Candy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía pensar.

**-Espero que no, por tu propio bien** -concedió Terry Grandchester con una expresión de seria sinceridad -. **Pero debes comprender que si te dejo marchar ahora me estoy arriesgando mucho. Si le cuentas lo que has oído a quien no debes me causarás graves trastornos.**

**-¡Pero si ni siquiera podría repetir lo que he oído!**

**-De modo que sí recuerdas algo. ¡Y hace sólo un segundo asegurabas que no te interesaba en absoluto!**

Un leve desmayo atravesó los ojos de Candy, que se quedó mirándolo con el corazón en un puño. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había oído, pero había pensado hacer oídos sordos. Sin embargo aquel hombre la tenía atada de pies y manos. Tenía una mente retorcida, fría y dispuesta para la trampa. Era desconfiado, rápido, exacto y letal en sus juicios. Terry Grandchester miró el reloj de pulsera y luego a ella.

**-Déjame que te explique cómo está la situación, Candy. Tú y la estúpida de tu amiga podéis quedaros a trabajar en este edificio hasta el miércoles, mientras las cosas sigan en marcha, siempre y cuando tú no te apartes de mí vista.**

**-¿Cómo dices?**

**-Naturalmente te pagaré por todos los inconvenientes que...**

**-¿Inconvenientes?** -lo interrumpió Candy con voz débil pero esperanzada.

**-Supongo que tienes pasaporte, ¿no?**

**-¿Pasaporte? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?**

-**Tengo que volar a Grecia esta noche, y si tengo que vigilarte para asegurarme que no utilizas el teléfono necesitaré que vengas conmigo** -explicó él con impaciencia.

**-¿Pero te has vuelto loco?** -musitó Candy temblorosa.

**-¿Vives sola o con tu familia?**

**-Sola, pero...**

**-Sorprendente. ¿Dónde guardas el pasaporte? **-continuó preguntando Terry sin dejar de mirar aquel bello rostro.

**-En la mesilla, pero ¿por qué...?**

Terry Grandchester marcó un número de teléfono en el móvil.

**-No veo ninguna otra alternativa. Podría encerrarte en algún lugar, pero me temo que eso te gustaría aún menos. Y no puedo pedirle a mis empleados que te vigilen mientras me voy de viaje. Tienes que acompañarme, y de buen grado.**

¿De buen grado? ¿Por su propia voluntad? Candy finalmente se quedó boquiabierta al comprender que estaba hablando en serio. Terry comenzó a hablar por teléfono en griego en tono brusco y dominante. Escuchó que mencionaba su nombre y se intranquilizó aún más.

-**Pero... yo... ¡te juro que no le diré a nadie lo que he oído! -**protestó enfebrecida mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

-**No me basta. ¡Ah! y, otra cosa más: le he ordenado a uno de mis empleados que abra tu taquilla y saque las llaves de tu casa.**

**-¿Que has hecho qué?** -preguntó Candy irritándose.

-**Tu dirección está en los archivos de personal. Demitrios recogerá tu pasaporte y lo llevará al aeropuerto.**

**-Pero... ¡me voy a casa ahora mismo!** -exclamó Candy con los ojos muy abiertos, llena de incredulidad.

-¿En serio? Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, Candy -advirtió Terry Grandchester con mirada desafiante**-. Puedes salir por esa puerta, no voy a impedírtelo. Pero puedo echaros a las dos, a ti y a tu amiga. ¡Y créeme, si sales por esa puerta lo haré!** - Candy se detuvo a medio camino, helada-. **Creo que sería mucho más sensato por tu parte aceptar lo inevitable y venir sin rechistar. Es decir, si es cierto que eres inocente, como dices** -añadió en voz baja, escrutándola con ojos azules brillantes e inquisitivos.

**-¡Esto es una locura! ¿Para qué iba yo a querer poner en peligro mi puesto de trabajo contándole a nadie lo que he oído?**

**-Esa información vale un montón de dinero, creo que es un buen motivo** -contestó Terry Grandchester caminando a pasos agigantados hacia la oficina de la que había salido**-. ¿Vienes?**

**-¿A dónde?** -musitó Candy.

**-Tengo un helicóptero esperando en la azotea, nos llevará al aeropuerto.**

**-¡Ah...! ¿Un helicóptero?** -repitió Candy con voz débil e incrédula.

Terry Grandchester pareció comprender al fin que Candy estaba paralizada e incrédula ante sus exigencias. Cruzó la habitación, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guio en la dirección en la que quería que lo acompañara. Después hizo una pausa para recoger un grueso abrigo oscuro colgado del respaldo de un sillón y se apresuró a cruzar con ella la principesca oficina hasta una puerta en el extremo opuesto.

**-Esto no puede estar ocurriéndome a mí** -susurraba Candy medio mareada mientras tropezaba con los escalones que salían a la azotea.

**-Yo opino exactamente lo mismo** -contestó él escueto, subiendo detrás de ella-. **Precisamente en este viaje no tenía ningunas ganas de tener compañía.**

Terry alargó una mano para abrir la puerta metálica al final de las escaleras. Una ola de aire frío voló el cabello y la ropa de Candy marcándole la esbelta figura. Ella se echó a temblar. Terry Grandchester, que ya se había abrochado el abrigo, salió a la azotea pasando por delante y dirigiéndose hacia el helicóptero.

**- ¡Date prisa!** - gritó volviendo la cabeza por encima del hombro.

**-¡Pero si ni siquiera llevo abrigo!** -contestó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

Terry se paró en seco y Terry la vuelta con aire de severa impaciencia y luego comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo.

**-¡No malgastes tu tiempo!** -soltó Candy malhumorada ante aquel despliegue de galantería tardío-. **¡No me pondría tu estúpido abrigo ni aunque pillara una neumonía!**

**-¡Pues hiélate en silencio!** -respondió Terry con un brillo en la mirada.

Candy se encogió de hombros. Sólo la curiosidad del piloto la hizo callar. Insensible a una respuesta como aquélla, que hubiera atemorizado al noventa por ciento de la gente, Candy pasó por delante de Terry y se subió al helicóptero tan tranquila.

-**Compraremos ropa en el aeropuerto** -comentó él de mal humor sentándose junto al piloto y volviendo hacia ella su perfil griego clásico y duro-. **Tendremos tiempo de sobra mientras esperamos a que llegue tu pasaporte. ¡Probablemente incluso perdamos el turno para despegar!**

**-¡Qué gracia!** -exclamó Candy en un tono inconfundiblemente sarcástico, provocando en él el desconcierto.

Las aspas del helicóptero giraron en el tenso silencio. Candy volvió el rostro hacia fuera. Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole a ella, se decía una y otra vez mientras el helicóptero se elevaba y atravesaba Londres. Se podía decir que Terry Grandchester la había secuestrado. ¿Qué otra alternativa le había dado? Ninguna. No podía arriesgarse a que Dorothy perdiera su trabajo, porque la pobre mujer no contaba con el lujo de un segundo salario.

¿Pero era ella más independiente?, se preguntó Candy. En un caso de supervivencia ella hubiera podido pasarse sin su salario como mujer de la limpieza. Después de todo tenía otro empleo de día y una cuenta bancaria con interesantes ahorros. En realidad Candy vivía como un monje, ahorrando cada peseta, deseosa de hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de alcanzar su objetivo en la vida.

Y ese objetivo era comprar la librería en la que trabajaba desde los dieciséis años. Sin embargo, si el incremento regular de ahorros de su cuenta bancaria cesaba justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerse cargo del negocio, el director de la sucursal bancaria se sentiría decepcionado y sus ambiciones de propietaria sufrirían un fatal revés. Aquél era un momento crucial, con su jefe cada día más anciano y ansioso por retirarse.

Terry Grandchester era un paranoico, un absoluto paranoico, decidió. Ella, ¿una espía? ¿Acaso leía demasiadas novelas? Sólo era una mujer de la limpieza que había entrado accidentalmente en su santuario. Una mujer de la limpieza que no tenía permiso para trabajar en esa planta y menos aún para entrar en esa oficina, le recordó una débil voz en su interior. Una mujer a la que, además, habían pillado saliendo de detrás de la puerta...

Cierto, concedió Candy reacia. Podía resultar sospechoso. Pero eso no justificaba el que insistiera en no perderla de vista en treinta y seis horas. El hecho de que se la llevara de viaje demostraba que estaba loco.

Y además no era ése el único problema. La forma en que Terry Grandchester la miraba la ponía furiosa. En medio de toda aquella neblina de sospechas él se había permitido el lujo de mirarla de arriba abajo, como si fuera una mercancía sexual a la venta. Candy apretó los generosos labios y se puso a rumiar aquello.

Bastante había tenido con tolerar a Neil Legan, que se negaba a aceptar un no por respuesta y que estaba convencido de que era sólo cuestión de insistir. No era de extrañar que se hubiera incluso mareado. Aquel arrogante griego no había hecho sino aumentar aún más la repulsa que su subordinado había provocado en ella. Sin embargo Terry Grandchester era diferente. Terry Grandchester era uno de esos hombres salvajemente masculinos, la clase de tipo que no podía mirar a una mujer sin preguntarse cómo sería en la cama.

Impermeable a la creciente antipatía de Candy, que demostraba con un frígido silencio, Terry Grandchester la guio por el aeropuerto hasta la zona comercial. Entró directo en una boutique cara y se dirigió hacia los trajes de chaqueta. Arrojó luego en sus brazos uno negro, de la talla más pequeña, y escogió un bolso, un sombrero y un par de guantes negros largos del estante en el que estaban expuestos.

El resto de las exquisitas prendas del estante parecieron deslucidas. Candy se ruborizó hasta la punta del cabello. La dependienta los seguía con atenta e irritada mirada por toda la tienda. Finalmente Candy susurró en voz baja y mortificada:

**-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?**

**-Comprar** -explicó Terry Grandchester escueto, indiferente a las miradas de los empleados que, bien entrenados, seguían atentos cada uno de sus movimientos.

Terry Grandchester se dirigió decidido hacia otro perchero y tiró de un vestido azul sacándolo de la percha para arrojárselo a Candy con la misma indiferencia. Luego le siguió un largo abrigo negro y por último, tras una pausa ante un maniquí con unos pantalones cortos rosas, Terry inclinó la cabeza y dijo, dirigiéndose a la vendedora que se acercaba:

**-Esto también nos lo llevamos.**

**-Me temo que no está a la venta, caballero.**

**-Entonces quítelo del maniquí** -ordenó Terry.

**-¡Pero señor Grandchester!** - silbó Candy ruborizada hasta el límite.

La vendedora, cuya insignia proclamaba su rango de encargada, estuvo a punto de hacer otro movimiento, pero al oír el nombre abrió la boca atónita y miró con más amabilidad al alto y moreno cliente.

**-¿Es usted el se... señor Grandchester?**

**-Sí, soy el propietario de esta cadena de tiendas -**confirmó Terry con una mirada de desaprobación **-. Dime, ¿es habitual que los empleados estén de pie, sin hacer nada, charlando y mirando a los clientes que los necesitan? ¿Y desde cuándo es más importante un maniquí que una venta?**

**-Tiene usted mucha razón, señor Grandchester. Por favor, permítame que lo atienda.**

-**Esta señorita necesita ropa interior. Escoja usted algo** -ordenó Terry dejando que su atención recayera entonces en el estante de los zapatos y arrastrando a Candy hacia ellos-. **¿Qué número usas?**

**-Creo que nunca en la vida me he sentido tan violenta** -comentó Candy temblando-. **¿Es así como te comportas en público normalmente?**

**-¿Pero qué te pasa?** -exigió saber él-. **No hay tiempo que perder, escoge unos zapatos.**

La encargada estaba al fondo luchando por quitarle los pantalones cortos al maniquí. De pronto Candy, con un movimiento repentino, le arrojó la ropa que llevaba en brazos a Terry.

**-¿Por qué no te vas al mostrador de embarque y me esperas allí?**

**-Me quedaré aquí para despachar ciertos asuntos que...**

**-¡No vas a quedarte aquí mientras yo elijo prendas de lencería!** -exclamó Candy como una olla a presión a punto de estallar, con ojos verdes airados y tan brillantes como una joya-. **¡Además, no necesito tantas cosas!**

**-Te pago para que hagas lo que se te dice... -**alegó él con ojos azules intensos.

**- ¡Pues si voy a soportarte necesito al menos un poco de espacio!**

La brillante mirada de Terry resplandeció literalmente hablando. Un rubor oscuro acentuó los esculturales pómulos. Nunca nadie le había hablado en ese tono, y la incredulidad emanaba de él por oleadas.

**-¡Basta, deja ya de ejercer presión en todas partes!** -continuó Candy.

**-Pero...**

**-Desde que hemos entrado aquí te has comportado de un modo atroz** -lo condenó Candy sin piedad -. **Vete al mostrador de embarque y cállate ya. Y procura no aterrorizar a nadie más.**

Candy le Terry la espalda, imperturbable ante la ira que él trataba por todos los medios de refrenar, y eligió unas sandalias de tacón alto negras. Se las probó. Le sentaban bien. Se las pasó a Terry sin mirarlo siquiera y se reunió con la encargada en la zona de lencería, donde eligió un camisón y algunos conjuntos de ropa interior. Discutir en público no servía más que para mortificarla. Accedería a comprar la ropa y luego la dejaría abandonada en cuanto perdiera de vista a aquel horrible hombre. La idea de tener que pasar treinta y seis horas con él la enfurecía. Terry le devolvió el vestido azul y los zapatos.

-**Póntelo **-ordenó con una insolencia estudiada.

Candy entró en el probador. Aquel hombre no tenía modales. Debía de encantarle discutir, no tenía pelos en la lengua y además era un desinhibido. Y en cuanto a su forma de reaccionar cuando alguien lo trataba con la misma medicina... ardía en llamas y estallaba como un cohete. Para cuando Candy salió del probador toda la plantilla de empleados estaba atareada envolviéndoles la mercancía. Candy nunca se había alegrado tanto en su vida de abandonar una tienda.

**-Supongo que ahora querrás entrar en ésa de ahí -** comentó Terry con una expresión de condena mal disimulada, haciendo un gesto hacia una perfumería.

**-No, me las arreglaré. Los hombres primitivos se lavaban los dientes con un palito, ya encontraré alguno por ahí.**

Terry se quedó mirándola atónito. Y después sorprendió terriblemente a Candy. Echó la cabeza atrás y rió con espontaneidad, realmente divertido. Candy lo miró con el pulso acelerado. Su blanca dentadura contrastaba con la de sus ojos azules brillaban. El humor había borrado todo rastro de tensión de su rostro, y Candy, desorientada, fue capaz por fin de apreciar lo atractivo que era.

**-No me gusta ir de compras** -le confió él en secreto, con voz ronca, como si ella aún no se hubiera dado cuenta-. **Por lo general otras personas compran por mí.**

Candy se sintió de pronto incómodamente excitada, de modo que bajó la vista al suelo. Sin embargo en su mente seguía viendo la imagen de aquel devastador rostro oscuro y mediterráneo. Y la conciencia de ello, la mera idea, la inquietó. Terry Grandchester no estaba haciendo el menor esfuerzo por impresionarla, y sin embargo ella era plenamente consciente de su apabullante atractivo y sexualidad masculina. No le gustaba esa sensación, le molestaba sentirse tensa e incómoda en presencia de él.

Candy sólo tenía veintiún años, pero ya había decidido que los hombres eran un gasto inútil de tiempo y energías. Y nunca se había arrepentido de haber llegado a esa conclusión. No odiaba al sexo masculino, pero siempre reía con ganas cuando alguien contaba un chiste sobre su inutilidad. Después de toda la experiencia de Candy en ese campo, desde su infancia, había sido larga y traumática.

Terry trató de obligar a Candy a que se apresurara y posó una mano sobre su espalda para que no se parara mientras caminaban por la terminal del aeropuerto. Ella se puso a la defensiva.

**-Disculpa -**dijo dando un paso atrás, decidida de pronto a escapar aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?**

**-Al servicio de señoras -**contestó ella con énfasis **-. ¿Es que pretendes venir conmigo?**

-**Te doy dos minutos.**

Candy dejó caer las bolsas de la boutique a los pies de Terry, y luego echó a caminar.

**-Candy...** -la llamó él tendiéndole un peine**-, quizá debieras de hacer algo con tu pelo mientras estás ahí dentro.**

Candy apretó los dientes. No había tenido tiempo ni de mirarse al espejo. Se resistió a peinarse el cabello con los dedos y continuó caminando hasta desaparecer por la puerta de los servicios. En cuestión de segundos se cepilló el cabello hasta que calló suelto y liso por los hombros. Se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño al notar que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. El vestido era sencillo dentro de su elegancia, y eso le gustaba. Pero no era su estilo.

Apretó los labios sonrosados y generosos y examinó el peine de plata que él le había dado, recordando la facilidad con la que había adivinado su talla. Aquello no hubiera debido de sorprenderla. Terry Grandchester, de unos veintinueve años, era un mujeriego impenitente e irrecuperable. Y era natural que lo fuera, reflexionó Candy con cinismo. Los hombres con dinero y poder vivían en un mercado lleno de mujeres deseosas de vender. Terry era un verdadero imán para las mujeres, y él lo sabía. Y era evidente que nunca en la vida había tenido que preocuparse demasiado por endulzar sus modales, que resultaban poco menos que impresentables.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, iba a viajar gratis a Grecia. En un avión privado y con toda clase de lujos. ¿Desventajas? Tener a Terry Grandchester pegado a sus espaldas. Aquélla iba a ser toda una aventura, se dijo Candy. Mucho más divertido que abrillantar suelos.

De repente recordó que tenía que llamar al señor Barry. Su otro jefe esperaría que ella abriera la librería a la mañana siguiente, como era habitual. Nunca llegaba hasta mediodía. A pesar de la advertencia de Terry tenía que llamar al señor Barry, pero no podía contarle la verdad. Tendría que inventarse una excusa para explicarle su ausencia.

Candy se escondió detrás de dos mujeres altas que salían del baño y se escabulló hasta los teléfonos públicos a escasos metros. Terry Grandchester estaba de pie, en medio de la sala abarrotada, hablando distraído por el móvil.

Candy marcó el teléfono de la operadora. Como no tenía dinero tenía que pedir una llamada a cobro revertido. Justo cuando contestó la operadora Terry volvió la cabeza arrogante hacia ella. Candy colgó de golpe, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Terry la vio antes de que pudiera alejarse de los teléfonos.

Candy se quedó paralizada ante los ojos negros que la miraban fijos como si hubiera cometido un crimen. El rostro de Terry se fue tensando mientras se acercaba. Y Candy, que sabía muy bien qué se sentía cuando un miembro del sexo opuesto la aburría o molestaba, descubrió lo que se sentía cuando la atemorizaba...


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Lynne Graham y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**La Novia Embarazada**

CAPITULO 3

Unos peligrosos ojos azules escrutaron el pálido rostro de Candy.

**-¡Te pierdo de vista un instante y te pones a llamar por teléfono! ¡Estabas filtrando la información! ¡Has traicionado mi confianza!** -la condenó Terry Grandchester sin disimular su ira.

A pesar de estar temblando y de tener el estómago agarrotado Candy no pudo dejar de sentirse fascinada ante aquel temperamento mediterráneo explosivo, volátil y lleno de dramatismo. Le resultaba completamente extraño.

**-Señor Grandchester...** -comenzó a decir tratando por todos los medios de hacerle comprender que no debía de suponer siempre lo peor.

**-Has hecho tu elección, así sea. ¡Voy a destruirte por esto!** -añadió Terry letal.

**-Lo has malinterpretado** -protestó ella febril-. **¡Sólo he podido llamar a la operadora!**

Terry la miró despreciativo y se alejó a grandes pasos. La ira se expresaba en cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

Por un instante Candy se quedó paralizada, desconcertada. Terry Grandchester la había arrastrado hasta el aeropuerto, la había maltratado y de pronto la dejaba ahí, tirada y sin dinero. Sólo el miedo a lo que pudiera sucederle a Dorothy la hizo correr tras él.

**-¡Apártate de mi camino!** -gritó él al verla.

**-¡No es lo que tú crees!** -explicó Candy acalorada. Terry continuó andando sin hacerle caso-. **¡Eres un cabezota! ¡Lo único que estaba haciendo era una llamada a cobro revertido a mi jefe de la librería, ¿vale?**

**-¿De qué librería estás hablando?** -preguntó Terry de mal humor, volviéndose hacia ella de mala gana.

Candy se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, notando de repente que faltaba algo.

**-¿Qué diablos has hecho con las bolsas? ¡Por el amor de Dios, has salido corriendo y te las has dejado tiradas ahí en medio, ¿a que sí?**

Candy se Terry la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Vio las bolsas en el suelo y se apresuró a recogerlas para volver junto a él.

**-¿Qué librería?** -repitió Terry sin inmutarse al verla llegar cargada.

**-Trabajo en una librería durante el día. Y además vivo justo encima... - **Candy hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento-. **Tengo que hablar con el señor Barry para avisarle que mañana no iré, si desaparezco de repente llamará a la policía...**

**-¡Tonterías! Pensará que te has escapado con tu novio. Los empleados de tu edad son de poco fiar -**aseguró Terry sin dejarse impresionar.

Ofendida ante aquella respuesta, Candy respiró hondo y trató de mantener la calma, pero no funcionó.

**-¿Sabes? ¡Estoy hasta aquí de ti! **-exclamó llevándose la mano a lo alto de la cabeza-. **Yo no tengo ningún novio, y además soy una empleada de fiar. No me subestimes ni me hables en ese tono, yo nunca falto a mi trabajo. Llevo cinco años en el mismo empleo, y durante los dos últimos se puede decir que casi he llevado sola el negocio...**

**-¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo fregando suelos por la noche?** -preguntó él incisivo.

**-Necesito el dinero, ¿vale? ¿Es que es asunto tuyo?**

**-Tu insolencia me pone de mal humor. **

**-Tú a mí tampoco me gustas... ¿qué esperabas? No he hecho nada malo, sólo he cometido un error, y me estás tratando como si fuera un criminal. Me haces chantaje para que haga cosas que no quiero y... además... no me gusta esa idea de que como soy pobre no debo de ser muy honesta.**

**-¿Has terminado ya?** -Candy se puso colorada y apretó los labios-. **No estoy de humor para soportar estas tonterías, hoy menos que nunca. Vamos, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.**

**-Entonces... ¿me crees?** -preguntó Candy unos segundos más tarde mientras trataba de caminar a su paso.

**-Lo único que creo es que te he pillado antes de que pudieras desobedecer mi orden de no acercarte a un teléfono** -dijo Terry-. **Eres pequeña y escurridiza. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?**

**-¡Yo no soy escurridiza!**

**-Podías haberme dicho que tenías otro empleo, no soy una persona tan poco razonable -**añadió Terry -. **Pero has preferido hacerlo a escondidas.**

Si volvía a pronunciar la palabra «escurridiza» lo abofetearía, se dijo Candy con el rostro encendido. Se sentía incapaz de disculparse, pero más aún de pedirle permiso para hacer cualquier cosa. Y aquella llamada era necesaria. Por desgracia iba a tener que contarle al señor Barry una mentirijilla delante de él. Candy no tenía por costumbre mentir. Por el contrario, era incluso demasiado directa y sincera. Conocía bien sus defectos, pero algunos de ellos eran su mejor defensa. Era una persona terriblemente independiente, no le gustaba trabajar en equipo y le encantaba disponer de libertad para decidir por sí misma. Por eso aquellos dos empleos encajaban bien con su personalidad.

Casi una hora más tarde, cuando el tenso silencio de Terry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Candy, un hombre mayor apareció con las llaves de su casa y el pasaporte. Los dos hombres se pusieron a hablar en griego ignorándola por completo.

-**Espero que hayas dejado mi casa en orden** -recalcó entonces Candy en voz alta-. Y que la hayas dejado bien cerrada -añadió sin poder evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca-. **¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo diablos has entrado con la alarma conectada? ¿Has vuelto a conectarla...?**

**-Mis empleados de seguridad no son estúpidos** -alegó Terry ofendido**-. Lo han dejado todo en orden.**

**-Debe de ser reconfortante saber que cuentas con empleados tan eficientes como ladrones -**comentó Candy.

Terry le lanzó una mirada tormentosa-. **Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas - **añadió ella dándose la vuelta.

Lo cierto era que no era más que una mujer de la limpieza, se dijo Candy exasperada. El escalafón más bajo de todo el personal. Y estaba tratando con un hombre acostumbrado a ser servido a todas horas. El hecho de que se comportara desde ese momento como si fuera invisible no abrumó a Terry, que evidentemente esperaba que se mantuviera en un respetuoso silencio y que no hablara a menos que le preguntaran. Sin embargo Candy nunca había sido una persona callada.

De pronto sintió frío, así que sacó el abrigo de la bolsa, le quitó la etiqueta y se lo puso. Le llegaba hasta el suelo. Si se subía el cuello parecería un fantasma.

**-Toma** -dijo Terry Grandchester tendiéndole su móvil. Candy parpadeó confusa-. **Tu historia encaja. Demitrios, el que ha ido a tu casa a por el pasaporte, lo confirma. Puedes llamar al propietario de la librería.**

Candy marcó el teléfono. En cuanto escuchó la voz del señor Barry le explicó que faltaría al trabajo un par de días y se disculpó por no haber avisado con más tiempo. Puso de excusa la enfermedad de un amigo. Luego colgó el teléfono. Terry la miró de reojo.

**-Eres una buena mentirosa, resultas muy convincente.**

Unas cuantas horas más tarde Candy había cambiado de estado de ánimo. Miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. En el interior del jet los asientos eran de piel de color crema y la decoración elegante. El espacio destinado a los pasajeros parecía más un salón de lujo que un avión. ¿Acaso Terry Grandchester se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía? ¡En absoluto! Candy observó a su anfitrión. Habían estado esperando a que el aeropuerto les concediera permiso para despegar, y mientras tanto él había recorrido la habitación de un lado a otro rebosante de frustración e impaciencia. Por fin habían despegado, pero él seguía exactamente igual.

Candy estuvo contemplándolo. Tenía el cabello castaño, perfectamente peinado, con un estilo que encajaba con la forma de su cabeza. Los ojos, espectaculares, estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas negras. Las pupilas eran de color azul, capaces de brillar como las estrellas. Y los fuertes pómulos le añadían carácter. La nariz, arrogante, parecía advertir de ello. ¿Y aquella boca, generosa y perfecta? Inspiraba pasión y sensualidad. Candy no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo tal conjunto de rasgos podían dar lugar a un rostro tan devastador. Para cuando llegó a ese punto de la reflexión se dio cuenta de que estaba excitada, y tuvo que admitir algo que hubiera estado perfectamente dispuesta a negar. ¿A quién había querido engañar al decir que Terry Grandchester le producía repulsión? Aquella revelación dejó atónita a Candy, que hacía años que no se sentía atraída por ningún hombre. Pero tenía que tratarse simplemente de unas pocas hormonas que, mediante trampas, pretendían recordarle que podía ser tan estúpida como cualquier otra mujer.

Terry Grandchester resultaba increíblemente sexy aún de mal humor, y si era ella quien se había dado cuenta entonces es que era verdaderamente sexy. Poseía esa extraña fluidez en los movimientos que tenían los hombres con perfecta conciencia de su propio cuerpo, se movía como un enorme gato sobre patas almohadilladas. Y su cuerpo era perfecto. Hombros anchos, estómago plano y tenso, caderas estrechas, muslos largos y poderosos... Candy iba tomando buena nota de todos los detalles. Un hombre de ensueño... hasta que abría la boca. O mientras no la dejara cargar con las bolsas o la mirara con aquel infinito desdén sin ocurrírsele preguntar siquiera si tenía hambre o sed. Terry Grandchester no era un hombre de sentimientos. Era duro, egoísta, de mente cuadrada y por completo centrado en sus propios deseos...

De pronto Terry la pilló mirándolo y frunció el ceño. Candy se encogió asustada. Los ojos de él iban del dorado intenso al topacio, observó Candy sintiendo de pronto que le faltaba el aliento. Sin embargo aquella era una sensación nueva para ella, como si estuviera al borde de la más pura excitación, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Era una excitación enfebrecida. El corazón le latía acelerado en los oídos mientras la boca se le quedaba de pronto seca. Una llama ardiente se retorció en su interior dándole color a su semblante.

**-Son las tres de la madrugada en Grecia, deberías tratar de dormir** -murmuró Terry con voz espesa.

El mero sonido de aquella voz profunda y masculina fue como miel para los oídos de Candy, la hizo estremecerse. Parpadeó y se puso en pie.

**-¿Dormir?**

Terry alargó una mano y pulsó un botón. Sus alucinantes ojos estaban semiocultos por las espesas pestañas. Candy se sintió intensamente violenta. Mientras se ponía en pie, mirando a todas partes menos a él, apareció una azafata que la guio hasta un compartimento con una cama. Candy se dejó caer al borde de ella, desconcertada ante la poderosa reacción de sus pechos y de sus pezones, completamente tensos. Nunca en la vida la había mirado ningún hombre haciéndola sentir una excitación y una urgencia tan fuertes y poderosas. Pero Terry Grandchester lo había conseguido.

Candy estaba perpleja ante aquel descubrimiento, y tan avergonzada de su reacción física que había sido incapaz de controlarse. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta él de lo sucedido? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba asustada ante la sospecha de que Terry no sólo lo había notado, sino que además había querido perderla de vista precisamente por eso.

Un par de horas más tarde una voz insistente y suave despertó a Candy de un sueño poco reparador.

**-¿Señorita White...?**

Candy se incorporó y se apoyó lentamente sobre los codos. La azafata asomaba la cabeza por la puerta con expresión insegura y una bandeja en las manos. Candy se incorporó otro poco más y sonrió aceptando el ofrecimiento.

**-Gracias... ¿sí?**

**-Nosotros... bueno, el personal de vuelo y yo nos preguntábamos si querría usted quizá despertar al señor Grandchester** -señaló la azafata**-. Aterrizaremos dentro de quince minutos, y naturalmente ninguno de nosotros quiere molestarlo**...

**-¿Molestarlo?** -inquirió Candy preguntándose por qué le hacía aquel extraño ruego.

**-Alguien tiene que despertar al señor Grandchester para que se vista para el funeral.**

**-¿El funeral?** -repitió Candy.

**-Me temo que este vuelo va muy retrasado, señorita White. Entre el retraso sufrido en Londres y el de aquí, a la hora de aterrizar, no queda tiempo. El señor Grandchester tendrá que asistir al funeral directamente desde el aeropuerto. Espero que no lo considere una intromisión, pero quería decirle que todos nos alegramos mucho de que el señor Grandchester tenga a alguien en quien apoyarse en estos momentos **-añadió volviendo a salir.

Candy se quedó mirando al vacío, completamente despierta. De modo que Terry Grandchester viajaba a Grecia para asistir a un funeral. Y ésa era la razón por la que le había comprado tanta ropa negra. El personal de vuelo debía de haber llegado a la conclusión de que ella era una persona importante para Terry simplemente por el hecho de que lo acompañaba. Y recordaba haberle oído decir que, precisamente en ese viaje, no deseaba tener compañía.

Candy no podía dejar de preguntarse de quién sería el funeral.

Tras dejar la bandeja del desayuno a un lado Candy se levantó y se apresuró a entrar en el baño. Le hubiera encantado tomar una ducha, pero no había tiempo. Sacó el traje sastre negro y se lo puso. El aspecto que adquirió con él la dejó atónita. La chaqueta se le ajustaba como un guante, marcándole la cintura, destacándole los pechos. Y la estrecha falda se le pegaba a cada curva. Estaba fantástica. Candy se ruborizó mientras se miraba al espejo. Aquello era vanidad y superficialidad.

Volvió a la zona de pasajeros y vio a Terry dormido en una posición imposible en el sillón. Apenas cabía con aquellas largas piernas. Su corazón se enterneció. Él se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta, y llevaba la camisa de seda abierta. El escote moreno y el mentón, con la sombra de una barba naciente, le hacían parecer más joven, más accesible. Y además parecía exhausto. Le hubiera ido bien la cama de no haber estado ella. Candy se puso tensa. Todo el personal de vuelo temía molestarlo e inmiscuirse en su dolor, y ella no había hecho otra cosa desde el momento de conocerlo. Se sentía culpable. Era natural que no hubiera estado de humor. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió. Sus largas pestañas se levantaron lentamente. Terry suspiró y miró el reloj. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al compartimento en el que estaba la cama.

**-¿Señor Grandchester?** -lo llamó Candy. Terry se quedó quieto, pero no contestó-. **No sabía que ibas a un funeral.**

**-¿Es que no lees los periódicos?** -preguntó él dándose la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

**-No, no tengo tiempo.**

**-Es el funeral de mi padre**.

Candy respiró hondo, pero eso no la hizo sentirse mejor. La circunstancia no podía ser peor. Era natural que hubiera deseado estar solo, pero entonces, ¿por qué había insistido en que lo acompañara? Hubiera deseado comprender por qué aquella información que había oído era tan importante. Terry había estado trabajando hasta la noche antes del funeral de su padre. ¿Acaso su muerte había sido repentina? ¿No hubiera debido de estar antes con él?

Eran más de las siete de la mañana cuando Terry y Candy aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Atenas. El sol lucía brillante. Los guardias los saludaron con gesto grave al pasar la aduana, y pronto una ola de periodistas con cámaras, gritando, se acercó a ellos. Sólo unos cuantos guardias los contenían.

Candy se quedó helada al sentir los flashes de las cámaras. Terry puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guio por el aeropuerto imperturbable, sin contestar a una sola de las preguntas que le dirigían en todos los idiomas.

**-¿Quién es la mujer que lo acompaña?** -oyó Candy que preguntaba un hombre en inglés.

Candy estaba escandalizada ante el comportamiento de los paparazzi. ¿Qué había sido de la intimidad? Terry Grandchester se dirigía al funeral de su padre, ¿acaso lo seguían fuera a dónde fuera?

Con frecuencia en el trabajo, durante los descansos, Candy había oído hablar a sus compañeras sobre la vida privada de Terry. Era la comidilla interminable de los titulares y de la prensa amarilla. Había tenido aventuras con las mujeres más atractivas, y se le consideraba todo un Dios del sexo. Pero Candy siempre se había considerado por encima de todo eso. No le inspiraba el menor interés un hombre al que ni conocía ni podía conocer, así que no había prestado atención. Terry y Candy cambiaron de terminal y entraron en una pequeña sala de espera.

**-¿Es siempre así con los periodistas?** -preguntó ella.

**-Sí, bueno, me temo que hoy tu presencia ha causado más excitación de lo habitual** -contestó Terry encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Pues espero que nadie me reconozca. ¿A qué estamos esperando?**

**-A un avión que nos llevará a la isla en la que se celebra el funeral**.

Otro vuelo, pensó Candy reprimiendo un suspiro. El viaje parecía interminable.

**-¿Otra isla?**

-**Chindos. ¿Pero será posible que no sepas nada de mí? ¡Es que no sabes nada!** -comentó Terry sorprendido-. **No estoy acostumbrado.**

**-Pero apuesto a que es bueno para ti... es la prueba de que no eres el centro del universo -** musitó Candy haciendo una mueca-. **Lo siento, lo siento, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.**

-**Tienes una desastrosa falta de tacto que debe de causarte graves problemas** -comentó Terry escrutándola con una sonrisa.

**-La gente ya me conoce** -contestó Candy tragando, agradecida que él no hubiera explotado.

**-¿Y por qué siempre buscas pelea? Pareces tan delicada y femenina...** -continuó Terry sin dejar de observarla.

**-¡No, por favor, delicada no...!**

**-¿Bonita?**

**-¡Eso es peor!** -lo censuró ella-**. Los hombres se niegan a tomarme en serio, es el problema de ser rubia y bajita**...

**-Pero si tú no eres rubia, tienes un pelo muy llamativo** -comentó Terry con desdén-. Si **de verdad no quieres provocar esa actitud en los hombres no te tiñas de ese color.**

**-Es mi pelo, es natural. Mi abuela era holandesa, y muy rubia** -explicó Candy acostumbrada a las sospechas.

**-¿Natural? No te creo. Quítate el sombrero.**

Tras unos segundos de vacilación Candy lo hizo. El color de su pelo brillaba contrastando con el negro del abrigo.

**-¿Lo ves? Es natural.**

Terry miró fijamente aquel cabello. El silencio era tan espeso que podía cortarse. Candy lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Terry era alto y reservado y el elegante traje le sentaba de un modo impresionante. Pero no podía seguir así.

Candy se echó a temblar, se daba cuenta que era incapaz de mantener el control. Cada vez que miraba Terry Grandchester sentía una desesperada e inmensa excitación sexual. No podía soportar que le ocurriera eso con ningún hombre. Era una debilidad, algo irracional, humillante...

**-¿Cómo es ser una mujer de la limpieza?** -preguntó Terry de pronto, medio tartamudeando.

**-Escucha, no hace falta que me des conversación.**

**-Ha sido una pregunta sincera.**

**-Bueno, bien, pues es... aburrido, repetitivo y además está mal pagado** -explicó Candy con insolencia-. **Así que si esperabas otra cosa siento decepcionarte.**

**-Y entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?**

**-Tengo un buen horario, y además no tengo a ningún jefe pelmazo detrás. No me gusta que me controlen.**

**-Ya me he dado cuenta. Deberías de solucionar ese problema y tratar de buscar un empleo mejor. Aunque quizá no tengas ninguna preparación ni experiencia en ninguna otra cosa.**

**-Ya tengo planes, gracias. Soy una mujer ambiciosa, dentro de lo que cabe. No estaré abrillantando suelos mucho tiempo** -explicó Candy burlona.

**-No es muy buena idea contarme eso precisamente a mí** -comentó Terry escrutándola con duros ojos azules**-. Yo nunca bromeo con los negocios, Candy.**

**-Ni yo. Los negocios son lo primero en mi vida. Y lo último. Lo son todo.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Sí, y te advierto que ya me debes bastante dinero** -informó Candy amable-. **¿Te has dado cuenta de que espero que me pagues por cada una de las horas que he perdido?**

**-Naturalmente.**

**-Con horas extra incluidas **-especificó Candy dispuesta a luchar-. **Me tomo muy en serio eso de que me hagan pasar hambre, no me den tiempo para descansar y me tengan despierta hasta las tres de la mañana.**

**-Eres tu peor enemigo**, Candy -murmuró Terry con ojos sonrientes-. **Te hubiera pagado mil veces más si te hubieras quedado calladita.**

**-Bueno, no soy una avara. Y a propósito, cuando dije que no iba a seguir abrillantando suelos durante mucho tiempo no estaba pensando en lo que oí, eso ya lo he olvidado.**

**-¿Y cómo has podido olvidarlo?** -preguntó él incrédulo.

**-Aunque hubiera comprendido la importancia de ese comentario, cosa que no es así, soy una persona honesta. Nunca hubiera tratado de aprovecharme de esa información**.

**-Los peores son los que se pasan la vida diciéndote lo honestos que son.**

**-¡Es evidente que creerás lo que se te antoje, así que adelante!** -exclamó Candy ofendida.

**-No puedes culparme por tomar precauciones.**

Aquella confiada afirmación llenó a Candy de resentimiento. ¿A quién se creía que estaba engañando? Él no había vacilado en utilizar su poder como arma, y el hecho de que ella hubiera tratado de ver el lado positivo de la situación no lo alteraba en nada.

**-No te atrevas a justificarte, llama a las cosas por su nombre -**advirtió Candy-. **Si tú y yo no fuéramos quienes somos yo no estaría aquí. Y si Dorothy y yo no necesitáramos nuestros empleos te habría mandado a donde te mereces.**

**-Me lo imagino -**soltó él con voz de seda.

**-Y sabes muy bien que arrastrarme de este modo... bueno, no es precisamente un trato de ensueño, ¿no crees? No quisiera ser irrespetuosa, pero no me gustan los funerales.**

**-¡Pues a mi padre le hubieras encantado! -**exclamó Terry con un brillo en los ojos.

**-¿Es que él era de los buenos?**

Terry volvió a ponerse tenso. Toda la expresión divertida de su rostro desapareció. En silencio, asintió con gesto duro. Luego le dio la espalda a Candy, que hubiera deseado mantener la boca cerrada. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Era hora de marcharse. Ambos salieron al creciente calor del sol y caminaron hasta embarcar en un pequeño avión. ¿Cómo había podido tener tan poco tacto?

El avión sobrevoló las aguas del Adriático. Sólo el ruido del motor llenaba el silencio. Candy sintió que los párpados le pesaban. Se hundió en el asiento y se durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Lynne Graham y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**La Novia Embarazada**

CAPITULO 4

Le costó despertar y tardó en comprender dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos confusa. Estaba tumbada en el enorme asiento trasero de una limusina de lunas tintadas. De pronto, con un ruido metálico y caro, la puerta se abrió. Un joven moreno se quedó mirándola.

**-Así que tú eres la última conquista de Terry... Tengo que decírselo a mi primo, tiene buen gusto. No es de extrañar que no hayas querido entrar en la iglesia, algunos de los parientes de su madre son de estrechas miras. Me llamo Lukas Varios.**

Candy se incorporó, tensa ante la mirada de aquel joven, fija en sus piernas. Tiró de la falda y contestó:

**-¡No soy la última conquista de Terry!**

**-Bien, ésa es una buena noticia** -sonrió Lukas deslizándose por el asiento y cerrando la puerta-. **Entonces, si no eres de Terry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, esperándolo a las puertas del cementerio?**

**-Trabajo para él, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Por mí de acuerdo... -**contestó el joven imperturbable ante la helada mirada de ella, alargando un brazo confiado hasta el cabello rubio platino y murmurando contra su mejilla ruborizada -: **Eres verdaderamente una muñeca...**

La puerta del coche volvió a abrirse, pero en esa ocasión era Terry que, echando un vistazo a la escena, aparentemente íntima, rugió de ira. Alargó un poderoso brazo, agarró al joven del cuello y lo sacó de la limusina para echarle un rapapolvo en griego. Candy, atónita e inmóvil, miró a Terry.

**-Ella dijo que no era tu chica... ¿crees que me habría abalanzado sobre ella de no ser así? -**gritó Lucas mientras se alejaba echando chispas.

Terry entró en el coche con expresión seria y rasgos endurecidos, sin decir palabra. Sus ojos brillaron de ira al exclamar con desprecio:

**-¡No te he traído aquí para que vayas tendiendo trampas a los hombres!**

Candy, que tenía temperamento y que de hecho estaba ya alterada, estalló. Reaccionó instintivamente, levantando una mano y abofeteando el rostro de Terry con fuerza.

**-¡Ningún hombre habla así de mí!** -la mejilla de Terry quedó marcada. Él la miró con atónitos ojos azules. Ella sabía que había ido muy lejos, pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para reconocerlo-. **¡Y tu vanidoso primo se merece otra! ¿Quién diablos se ha creído que es? ¡Llamarme muñeca y acariciarme el pelo como si yo fuera un juguete! ¿Y cómo te has atrevido tú a comportarte así, haciéndole creer me rebajaría a ser tu chica?**

**-¿Rebajarte...?** -repitió Terry nervioso, con ojos brillantes.

**-¡Sí, rebajarme!** -confirmó Candy temblando-. **Las mujeres no somos objetos que los hombres puedan poseer...**

**-Yo podría persuadirte de que me pertenecieras si quisiera** -declaró Terry medio gritando.

Candy respiró hondo al escuchar aquello. Lo escrutó con ojos irritados y contestó:

**-¿Con qué? ¿Con un hacha primitiva? Porque déjame que te diga una cosa: sólo conseguirías que entrara en la cueva familiar noqueándome y arrastrándome de los pelos.**

Terry la atrajo entonces a sus brazos sin previo aviso, sin aceptar un no por respuesta, y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. El shock paralizó a Candy, pero otra sorpresa aún más grande la esperaba. Cuando aquella sensual boca la poseyó hambrienta fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y ella estuviera volando por el cielo, directa hacia el sol.

Porque el ardor y el ansia que Terry hizo surgir en ella hubiera podido hacer arder todo el planeta. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo razonamiento fue suspendido durante aquel instante de pura sensación. Terry la estrechó con más fuerza aún, y Candy sintió que la sangre le hervía por las venas.

Terry se apartó de ella con respiración entrecortada y ojos brillantes, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que fue incapaz de ocultar.

**-No necesitaría usar la fuerza contigo, Candy. Vendrías a la cueva familiar como un corderito -**comentó contento, con voz espesa.

Mientras las brumas de la intoxicación se despejaban Candy miró aquellos hermosos rasgos. Terry se puso tenso, entrecerró los ojos y trató de apartarla de sí. Una ola de rubor invadía a Candy, que jamás se había sentido más violenta. No podía creer que hubiera sucedido lo que había sucedido. No podía creer que él la hubiera hecho sentirse así. El silencio reinaba tenso, espeso, como una trampa en la que ninguno de los dos quisiera arriesgarse a caer.

**-Yo... yo** -comenzó a decir Candy, tratando de buscar una excusa que pudiera justificarlos a los dos- **... no debería de haberte dado una bofetada, te has puesto furioso y...**

**-A los hombres griegos no les gusta que se ponga en entredicho su masculinidad** -dijo Terry dejando que una risa irónica escapara de sus labios **-. Pero la verdad es que te he besado porque he querido. Tal y como tú acabas de decir, hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre.**

Perpleja ante aquella admisión, Candy se quedó mirándolo para volverse luego hacia la ventana. Terry confesaba sentir la misma atracción que la estaba volviendo loca a ella.

**-Naturalmente no repetiremos la experiencia** - añadió Terry con sencillez, poniendo punto final a la conversación.

Candy, de perfil, se puso tensa. Terry sólo había afirmado algo evidente, algo que ella misma hubiera podido decir, pero a pesar de todo se sintió mortificada. Aquello era una advertencia, y se sentía humillada. Al fin y al cabo era él quien la había besado, y sin embargo se sentía en la obligación de reprimir cualquier idea estúpida que ella pudiera concebir.

¿Quién diablos se había creído que era? ¿El hombre más irresistible del mundo? Sí, pensó.

Y toda aquella seguridad en sí mismo no era vanidad. Terry lo tenía todo. Era atractivo, tenía dinero, poder. ¿Cuántas veces lo había rechazado una mujer? ¿Y cuántas alentado? A pesar de todo tenía que defenderse.

**-He dejado que me besaras porque te has mostrado terriblemente...**

-**No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre esto** -la interrumpió Terry-. **Hoy no estoy muy centrado, me enfado enseguida.**

Sin embargo Terry había cambiado las ideas de Candy acerca de su propia sexualidad. En un santiamén. Ante el deseo de volver a estrecharlo entre sus brazos lo único que podía hacer era resistir. Nunca hubiera soñado que ningún hombre la excitara tanto, la dejara tan hambrienta. Y el hecho de que Terry Grandchester tuviera ese poder sobre ella la tenía perpleja.

La limusina subió por una calle empinada. Sobre un acantilado de altura espectacular surgió un enorme tejado. La casa parecía más grande cuanto más se acercaban. No era una villa, era todo un palacio.

**-¿Es ésta tu casa?** -preguntó Candy. Terry asintió mientras la limusina paraba delante de la gigantesca edificación -. **Si vas a estar con tus amigos y tu familia será mejor que busques una habitación donde encerrarme, no quiero inmiscuirme en tus...**

**-Tú te quedas conmigo -**la interrumpió él tranquilo.

**-¿Y qué se supone que debo decir cuando la gente me pregunte? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba tu padre! -**respondió Candy sin disimular su incomodidad.

**-Se llamaba Richard, tenía setenta y un años y yo era su único hijo** -informó Terry con voz espesa-**Era una de esas buenas personas que tú has mencionado antes, y su muerte ha sido repentina e inesperada.**

-**No tuviste la oportunidad de decirle adiós. Eso es, difícil de asimilar -**comentó Candy recordando sus propias penas.

Terry la miró de reojo, con desdén.

**-Ahórrate los tópicos, mi padre y yo llevábamos tiempo separados.**

**-No era un tópico. ¿De quién era la culpa de que estuvierais... separados?** -se atrevió Candy a preguntar.

**-Mía...**

**-Pero tú no podías saber que...**

**-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!** -gritó Terry.

Ambos salieron del coche. Candy miró de reojo a Terry que, tenso, reprimió un suspiro. Estaba decidido a contener sus emociones tal y como, supuestamente, todo hombre debía hacer. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil para una mujer. En aquel momento Terry Grandchester era como un volcán, luchando por tragar toda la lava emergente, a punto de estallar.

Candy dejó que la adelantara. Un montón de sirvientes se alineaban esperándolos en el opulento vestíbulo. Terry dijo unas palabras. Candy vaciló y miró a su alrededor. De pronto una rubia apareció inesperadamente en el dintel de una puerta. Terry, que no la había visto, miró para atrás con gesto imperioso.

**-¡Candy!** -la llamó impaciente. Ruborizada ante las miradas curiosas, Candy aceleró el paso. Justo cuando Terry alargó una mano para tomar prisionera la de ella, la rubia se acercó caminando. No debía de tener ni treinta años. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y de ojos azules. Y llevaba una ropa y unas joyas impresionantes.

**-Susana... -**la llamó Terry apretándole la mano a Candy.

Susana plantó un frío beso sobre la mejilla de Terry y ambos comenzaron a hablar en griego. La rubia ignoró a Candy que, lejos de molestarse, estaba irritada por la cabezonería de Terry al mantenerla a su lado. Él continuó hablando con la griega, que Candy supuso sería una pariente cercana, mientras las guiaba a ambas hacia un salón.

Entonces comenzó a llegar más gente y Susana asumió el papel de anfitriona. Terry había soltado ligeramente la mano de Candy, que trataba de escabullirse hacia un rincón. Pero Terry no solo la retenía, sino que de pronto la hizo adelantarse y comenzó a presentarle a gente. No obstante Candy no pudo mantener ninguna conversación con nadie. Muchas miradas recaían sobre ella, pero Terry no dejaba de llevarla de un lado a otro. Intercambiaba unas palabras aquí, una frase allá... estaba tan tenso que era incapaz de dialogar con nadie.

**-¡Cristos, odio esto!** -murmuró Terry entre dientes, de pronto.

Unos minutos más tarde un hombre mayor lo abrazó forzándolo a soltar a Candy. Ella Terry un paso atrás y después comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón, que parecía recorrer toda la fachada de la casa. Salió y respiró hondo aquel aire cálido. Las vistas sobre el valle eran increíbles. Un interminable cielo azul abovedado cubría las crestas de los pinos sobre los que había flores que salpicaban color. Al fondo, mucho más abajo, majestuosas formaciones rocosas se internaban en el brillante azul turquesa del mar. Era tan hermoso que casi producía dolor.

Candy estuvo admirando las vistas durante un rato. Después, consciente de su cansancio, se dio la vuelta y vio a Terry. Era tan alto que era imposible no verlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a su alrededor sin descanso, prestando escasa atención a lo que le decían. De pronto su mirada se posó sobre Candy, iluminándose como una estrella, y su rostro se relajó.

Candy colisionó contra aquellos ojos azules brillantes. Su corazón comenzó a latir y se le secó la boca. Observó a Terry caminar a grandes pasos hacia ella. Tenía centrada en él toda su atención, y era tan incapaz como él de apartar la mirada. Ambos parecían ciegos a los murmullos y a la especulación que aquella escena estaba suscitando.

**-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?** -preguntó él con la respiración entrecortada, fuera de tono, a dos pasos de ella. Emanaba de él tensión a manos llenas. Escrutó el rostro de Candy con ojos azules intensos y feroces y preguntó-: **¿Pero por qué quiero estar contigo justo ahora?**

**-¿Será que se ha convertido en una mala costumbre eso de vigilarme para que no llame por teléfono? -**preguntó Candy.

En ese instante Susana Marlowe se acercó a ellos a paso lento. Candy se ruborizó bajo su atenta mirada, inquisitiva y fría. Se sentía incómoda en presencia de aquella mujer, aunque no sabía por qué.

**-La señorita White parece exhausta, Terry. Estoy segura de que apreciaría mucho si pudiera retirarse a descansar.**

**-Sí, sí... me gustaría** -intervino Candy. La bella chica sonrió y miró a Candy con aprobación. Terry llamó a una criada con un imperioso gesto de los dedos.

**-Te veré más tarde** -dijo Terry volviendo a entrar en el salón.

¿Por qué sentía como si lo estuviera abandonando?, se preguntó Candy inquieta y molesta mientras seguía a la sirvienta. Apenas lo conocía, ¿qué estaba pasando?

La sirvienta la llevó hasta un ascensor que había en el vestíbulo. Bajaron en él y luego atravesaron un corredor que las llevó directas al jardín. Intrigada, Candy siguió a la chica por un sendero en pendiente hasta un pequeño edificio justo a la derecha de una franja de arena dorada. Era un lugar de ensueño.

El interior estaba maravillosamente fresco. Era una especie de casa de invitados, pensó Candy admirando el espacioso salón.

Con grandes ventanas y contraventanas que la protegían del sol, cómodos sofás y suelo de mármol. No había cocina, sólo un frigorífico escondido y bien surtido. Y dos dormitorios con baño tipo suite. Sus paquetes estaban de hecho ya en uno de ellos.

Candy aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar una ducha y tratar de olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo Terry volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Su imagen se mantenía ahí, negándose a desaparecer. De pronto recordó la forma en que se había acercado a pasos agigantados hasta ella y se echó a temblar negándose a analizar su propia respuesta_**. «¿Por qué quiero estar contigo justo ahora?»,**_ había preguntado él incrédulo. ¿Y por qué lo había esperado ella conteniendo el aliento?

Aquélla no era la forma en que tenía por costumbre comportarse con el sexo opuesto. De hecho Terry Grandchester debería de haberse hundido como una piedra bajo el peso de sus prejuicios. Candy siempre desconfiaba de los hombres atractivos, y era muy consciente de que los hombres ricos veían a las mujeres como trofeos. Su propio padre había sido uno de ellos.

Sin embargo de pronto se veía forzada a admitir que ni siquiera sus más fuertes convicciones tenían porqué influir sobre su comportamiento. Terry irradiaba magnetismo, aunque eso no excusara el hecho de que se hubiera comportado como una colegiala. En la vida real Cenicienta hubiera contemplado a su príncipe de lejos, fuera de su alcance, bailando con una princesa. No, Terry Grandchester no era un ser superior para ella, pero era una persona tan fría, despiadada, dura y con tan alto estatus que resultaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Se sentía atraída hacia él, eso era todo. Candy se puso el camisón de tirantes y salió fuera. La sirvienta volvió a aparecer con una bandeja. Candy comió con apetito y luego se acurrucó en el sofá para caer dormida.

La llegada de otra bandeja de comida fue lo que la despertó. No tenía hambre. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, no podía creer que hubiera estado durmiendo toda la tarde. No iba a poder dormir durante la noche, y era una lástima no haber aprovechado para salir a pasear y ver la playa. Candy rebuscó por entre los CDs almacenados junto al equipo de música. Sonrió para sí misma y puso uno de flamenco recordando las interminables clases que su madre le había obligado a tomar. Bailar era el mejor modo de exteriorizar las emociones. Dejó que el ritmo invadiera su cuerpo y fluyera por él creando una serie de movimientos experimentales y después relajó los músculos. Entonces, justo con el ritmo más rápido, se dejó llevar por la pasión de la música.

Su respiración era entrecortada y rápida, tenía los músculos tensos y la piel sudorosa. De pronto, al terminar la música, Candy se detuvo. Dejó que su cabeza cayera y arqueó la espalda en una curva perfecta.

**-Eso ha sido increíble...** -comentó Terry Grandchester en un murmullo lleno de énfasis, con voz ronca. Candy giró sobre sus talones mientras su mirada ausente desaparecía para adquirir una expresión de desconcierto. Terry estaba de pie, entre sombras, cerca de la puerta. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata,-. **Ha sido extraordinario, con tanta pasión en cada movimiento... cada gesto cuenta una historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Lynne Graham y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

La Novia Embarazada

CAPITULO 5

Un ligero rubor subió a las mejillas de Candy, que se enfadó.

**-Deberías de haberme dicho que estabas aquí... ¡no tenías derecho a observarme en silencio!**

**-No quería interrumpirte...** -contestó Terry con un brillo en la mirada, que quedó fija sobre los labios rosas de ella.

Candy abrió la boca. Una tensión comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y del aire.

**-Ésa no es excusa... -**protestó ella.

**-Cristo, ¿hay algún hombre que te haya interrumpido y siga vivo? -**preguntó Terry Grandchester echando atrás la cabeza sin dejar de contemplarla.

Candy estaba tan tensa y tan quieta que podía sentir cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Su mirada colisionó con la de él y sintió que la intoxicaba. Mareada y desorientada, fue incapaz de pronunciar ninguna frase con sentido como respuesta. De hecho le resultaba tan difícil seguir pensando que sencillamente se quedó mirándolo. Pero su cuerpo sí que respondía. Sus pulmones respiraron hondo arriba y abajo, y sus pezones se tensaron prominentes.

Terry dejó que sus ojos vagaran hambrientos por aquel bello rostro y después, a paso lento, por la esbelta figura. La tela del camisón colgaba de los tirantes como una segunda piel, trasparentando la lujuriosa figura, moldeando sus pechos y pezones, ajustando las caderas y la línea de sus muslos. La sexualidad de aquella mirada fija cautivó a Candy que, llena de excitación, se sintió incapaz de resistir.

**-Verte bailar ha sido la experiencia más erótica que jamás haya vivido fuera de una alcoba **-confesó Terry**-. Nunca he sentido una necesidad como ésta de poseer a ninguna mujer. En este preciso instante estoy disfrutando como un loco adolescente ante la maravilla de sentir algo tan intenso.**

Candy se echó a temblar, atónita ante lo directo de aquella declaración, incapaz de pensar. ¿Adolescente? ¿Terry Grandchester un adolescente? ¿Qué clase de acercamiento era ése? Candy miró involuntariamente para abajo y se quedó helada. Apenas llevaba nada, y sin embargo no había sentido ninguna necesidad de taparse nada más verlo.

De pronto, precipitadamente y con el rostro todo colorado, Candy tomó lo primero que encontró en el sofá y se envolvió como si fuera una sábana. No era de extrañar que Terry se acercara a ella a pasos agigantados. Los hombres apenas distinguían o pensaban nada cuando una mujer se vestía para provocar. De hecho Candy estaba convencida de que la mayor parte de los hombres vivían constantemente al borde de la tentación.

Terry dejó escapar una risa suave, irónica. Sus fuertes rasgos ya no mostraban tensión alguna. Observaba a Candy, de pie con aquellos ojos verdes y el rostro ruborizado.

**-Medio niña, medio mujer. ¡Qué combinación más confusa!**

**-Deja de hablar así -**lo urgió Candy evitando su mirada-. **No sabes lo que dices. Fingiré que no te he oído, sé que no puedes evitar ser como eres, así que no voy a ofenderme...**

**-Quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado para decirte que tú eres la única luz que ha brillado para mí en un día oscuro como éste -** respiró Terry mientras se alejaba de ella.

-**Eso es porque soy una extraña para ti... ¿es que no te das cuenta?** -continuó Candy con voz temblorosa, emocionada a su pesar por la sinceridad del comentario-. **No tengo ninguna expectativa sobre ti, no conozco tu vida. No te pido nada, ni hago juicios.**

**-Al contrario, no dejas de hacer juicios arbitrarios sobre mí** -la contradijo Terry.

**-Me voy a dar un paseo por la playa -**declaró Candy sintiéndose embargada por la tormenta emocional que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su interior.

Candy abrió la puerta y salió. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del agua susurrante de la playa. Era una noche clara, cálida y sin brisa. Caminó descalza por la arena y trató de luchar contra el tumulto interior que él había desatado. Era plenamente consciente de lo que él sentía y por lo que estaba pasando.

La forma en que Terry la miraba era como para quedarse helada, como para asustarse. Pero era también como para quedarse electrificada. La hacía sentirse como borracha incluso cuando no estaba presente. Era como si un loco y fatuo pensamiento se hubiera apoderado de ella hasta robarle el sentido común. En el plazo de veinticuatro horas Terry había vuelto todo su mundo del revés, había derribado todas sus defensas, había sacado de ella todo un mundo de vulnerable emociones que por lo general guardaba bajo llave en su interior.

Y, para ser sinceros, Candy sabía que no podía confiar en sí misma estando junto a él. Deseaba a Terry Grandchester, lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a ningún hombre, y sólo darse cuenta de ello resultaba aterrador. Pero mucho más peligroso era aún pensar que se moría de ganas de hablar con él, de escucharlo, de estar con él...

Todo en su interior la advertía del peligro. Terry era incapaz de enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos en aquel momento, y por eso centraba su atención sobre ella. Ésa era la cruda realidad, la verdad sobre su supuesto deseo hacia ella. Era la técnica masculina habitual para evitar la verdad. Terry Grandchester hubiera bailado sobre cristales antes de admitir que deseaba hablar sobre las relaciones que había mantenido con su padre.

Candy volvió de pronto sobre sus pasos tomando una decisión. Terry estaba mirando al mar con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

**-Apuesto a que nunca te ha ocurrido realmente nada malo** -respiró Candy.

**-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?** -preguntó Terry volviéndose.

**-¿Tuviste una infancia feliz?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Y tuviste una relación íntima con tu padre antes de alejaros el uno del otro?**

**-Por supuesto** -confirmó Terry desalentándola que preguntara más.

-**Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes concentrarte en los buenos momentos que pasaste con él?**

**-¿Qué sabes tú de cómo me siento?** -preguntó él agresivo.

**-Sé cómo te sientes, pero sencillamente no comprendo cómo no aprecias más la suerte que tuviste al disfrutar de todos aquellos años de felicidad con tu padre -**Terry se volvió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, con expresión de ira-. **Yo... tuve un padre que ni siquiera le dejó a mi madre inscribirme en el registro con su apellido, un padre con el que me crucé en una ocasión por la calle y que fingió no conocerme** -confesó Candy-. **Y sin embargo mi madre nunca dejó de venerar la tierra que él pisaba -**Terry la miró frunciendo el ceño, lleno de incredulidad-. **Tuve una riña muy fuerte con mi madre el día antes de morir -**continuó Candy estremeciéndose por las lágrimas-. **Yo tenía dieciséis años, y la quería tanto que me moría de preocupación por ella. Pretendía sacarla de su estado de depresión, persuadirla de que merecía la pena vivir aunque fuera sin mi padre...**

Terry se había acercado sin que Candy lo advirtiera. Cerró los brazos en torno a ella y la estrechó con fuerza. Candy pensó fugazmente en que nada estaba ocurriendo como había imaginado. La cálida e íntima fragancia de él inundaba sus sentidos al respirar. La tranquilidad, el apoyo que significaba su poderoso cuerpo resultaba embriagador.

Era Terry quien hacía de pronto las preguntas, y sin vacilar. Y Candy se lo contó todo. Su madre, Pauna White, era la hija única de un próspero viudo, y nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a la realidad. Vivía idolatrada por su padre. A los veintiún años se enamoró y se comprometió con el padre de Candy, Tony. Pero poco después su padre sufrió una bancarrota y todo se vino abajo.

**-Tony no quería a mi madre sin su dinero** -continuó Candy-. **Rompió el compromiso y poco después se casó con la hija rica de un industrial.**

**-¿Así que dejó a tu madre cuando estaba embarazada?**

**-No, no fue tan sencillo. Unas semanas después de casarse mi padre fue a ver a mi madre y le dijo que había cometido un tremendo error, que aún la amaba. Y ese mismo día me concibieron a mí. Mi madre creyó que él abandonaría a su mujer.**

-**Ah... **-murmuró Terry**-, pero no era ésa su intención, ¿no?**

**-Mi madre apenas tenía experiencia, y seguía loca por él** -admitió Candy suspirando-. **No quiero seguir hablando de ellos.**

**-Tranquila** -dijo Terry con voz ronca, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda de ella hasta las curvas de sus caderas, apretándola contra su cuerpo tenso.

**-Ahora te toca a ti -** musitó Candy con naturalidad, temblando y pensando en apartarse de él, decidiendo hacerlo y descubriendo que era incapaz.

**-¿Que me toca a mí?** -repitió él con voz espesa.

**-Sí, es tu turno** -insistió ella.

**-Mi padre me dijo que ya era hora de que me casara. Yo le dije que no, que aún no estaba preparado... y él me dijo**: _**«pues no quiero volver a verte ni hablar contigo hasta el día en que lo estés»**_ -recitó Terry de memoria, con énfasis.

Candy levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

**-Ésa es tu forma de decirme que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos, ¿no?**

**-No.**

**-¿Quieres decir que tu padre esperaba de verdad que te casaras cuando él quería?** -repitió sin ocultar su asombro.

**-Mis padres tampoco se conocieron ni se casaron así, sin más, Candy. Se conocían desde la infancia, crecieron sabiendo lo que se esperaba de ellos y luego, cuando llegó el momento... sus padres se reunieron y fijaron la fecha -**terminó Terry en un tono de voz tenso.

**-¡Por el amor de Dios, eso es de la Edad Media!**

**-Para ti quizá, pero mis padres fueron felices** - continuó Terry apartándole el pelo de la frente con dedos tiernos, haciéndola temblar y obligándola a estrecharse contra él-. **En Grecia el matrimonio sigue siendo un asunto familiar.**

**-No quiero criticar a tu padre pero...** -comenzó a decir Candy vacilando, volviendo el rostro de modo que rozara la palma de la mano de él y comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente-, **creo que debería de haberse dado cuenta de que los tiempos han cambiado. Tú eres un hombre hecho y derecho, y él te trató como si fueras...**

**-Él sabía qué era lo mejor para mí** -la interrumpió Terry con voz de seda-. **Puede que yo haya sido educado en un colegio inglés, pero soy griego, Candy. El matrimonio es un paso decisivo en la vida. Los ingleses confían en el amor y tienen una tasa de divorcios muy alta...**

-**Sí, pero...**

**-En esta vida es más importante escoger a una compañera con inteligencia** -afirmó Terry levantándola en brazos y posando su sensual boca sobre la de ella con hambre, como si estuviera cansado de hablar sobre ese asunto.

Candy sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que el corazón le latía con violencia. Él necesitaba hablar. Aquello no era lo que había planeado. Y desde luego no era lo que se suponía que debía ocurrir entre los dos. En cuestión de segundos se apartaría de él, pararía aquello antes de que fuera irremediable. Sin embargo sus brazos habían rodeado a Terry por el cuello y sus dedos se enredaban en el sedoso cabello. Una nube de debilidad la envolvió de tal modo que cuando pasaron los treinta segundos que se había prometido de plazo apenas recordaba por qué se lo había impuesto.

**-Esto era inevitable** -jadeó Terry levantándola en brazos para llevarla dentro justo cuando ella comenzaba a tambalearse y sus piernas comenzaban a flojear.

* * *

Que sucedera en proximo capitulo? si me dejan sus reviews lo averiguaraaaaan. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Lynne Graham y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Aqui les tengo el siguiente captiulo... Disfrutenlo

* * *

**La Novia Embarazada**

CAPITULO 6

Candy tenía la mente en blanco. Su corazón zozobraba, tenía el pulso acelerado. El mareo y la euforia se apoderaron de ella. Levantó una mano insegura y la posó sobre la mejilla de Terry con un vergonzoso sentido de la posesión por completo nuevo para ella. Sus dedos extendidos celebraron la dura tersura de su piel, sus pupilas dilatadas buscaron cada uno de los detalles de él que podían apreciarse a aquella distancia.

Las largas y negras pestañas, la expresión dramática de sus cejas, oscuras y bien definidas, la belleza masculina de su cráneo y de su estructura ósea, la perfección, recta y arrogante, de su nariz. Candy acarició el mentón agresivo con una ternura asombrosa, absorbida por entero en la tarea. Nunca nada le había parecido tan natural.

**-Eres realmente guapo** -dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Terry la puso encima de algo firme y deliciosamente confortable y luego se tumbó sobre ella. Se quedó contemplando su mirada perdida con ojos ardientes y, gimiendo, dijo:

-**Cuando te quité ese pañuelo de la cabeza pensé que eras la cosa más perfecta que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida. Tu pelo, tu piel, tus ojos. Me dejaste completamente fascinado...**

**-Pues supongo que tú me estás dejando fascinada a mí ahora-** tartamudeó Candy comprendiendo de pronto que estaba tumbada sobre una cama en una habitación en penumbras y sintiendo un desmayo.

**-Bajo esa superficie dura eres muy dulce...** -continuó Terry inclinando la cabeza orgullosa.

Candy hubiera podido perderse en aquellos ojos topacio, hubiera podido sentir la debilidad que la clavaba a una hipnótica quietud. Terry tomó de nuevo sus labios abriéndoselos con la punta de la lengua. El corazón de Candy retumbó y toda ella tembló, incapaz de respirar. Su sumisión fue absoluta, instintiva. No hubiera podido resistirse a la tentación de aquel beso ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Era como volver a nacer, y cada nueva sensación le resultaba tan fresca e intensa que se sentía atada sin remedio, esperando deseosa la siguiente.

**-Tan dulce** -jadeó él en voz baja mientras Candy gemía y respiraba sofocadamente bajo su experta boca, con respuestas temblorosas.

Terry se quitó la camisa y elevó a Candy hacia él, haciéndola sentarse. Ella se puso tensa. Todo su campo de visión estaba lleno con aquel pecho ancho que marcaba cada. Terry levantó sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho como si el hecho de que ella lo tocara fuera lo más natural del mundo.

**-Terry... -**dijo ella temblorosa mientras asombrosas olas de excitación la recorrían al conocer su calor con los dedos.

Había tanto por conocer, pensó Candy sintiendo de pronto que todo aquello se le escapaba, que él la alentaba y esperaba a una amante experta.

**-Tócame** -la invitó él. Candy se examinó las manos como si esperara que ellas solas, sin ninguna orden consciente, se apartaran de él. Pero Terry era tan fascinante, la hacía sentirse tan bien que fue incapaz.

**-Vas... vas demasiado rápido para mí** -musitó seria, sin comprender cómo podía ser que estuvieran casi desnudos en la cama.

**-Si quieres que me vaya me iré** -dijo él poniendo una mano sobre las de ella.

Un miedo helado agarrotó a Candy, que levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros y aquel rostro firme y anhelante. Apartarse o quedarse. No había término medio. Y si él se marchaba quizá nunca volviera a pedirle nada. Quizá pensara incluso que ella lo había provocado en vano. Por fin Candy pensó que si Terry no veía razón alguna para no disfrutar el uno del otro era porque no la había.

**-Pero es que yo... -**comenzó ella a decir sin saber muy bien cómo terminar, atemorizada pensando en que iba a parecer una virgen puritana y lo iba a echar todo a perder.

**-Decídete** -insistió Terry con urgencia, lleno de necesidad-. **No soy de piedra, y ahora mismo me muero por ti...**

Las manos de Candy temblaron bajo las de él. No podía apartar los ojos de Terry. La intensidad de su mirada la derretía en su interior.

**-Yo también te deseo... tanto.**

Terry la posó con cuidado de nuevo sobre la cama.

**-No te haré nada que tú no quieras que te haga, pethi mou.**

**-Por supuesto, pero...**

**-Abre tu boca para mí** -la urgió él con voz rota.

Y Candy lo hizo, captando de inmediato su fuego ardiente. No notó, en cambio, cuando él le deslizó los tirantes del camisón por los brazos. De pronto Terry se apartó para seguir bajando la prenda por sus caderas, y Candy vio con asombro sus pechos desnudos y llenos, sus pezones rosas tensos.

**-Eres exquisita** -jadeó él. Terry volvió a ella y dejó que su dedo pulgar acariciara el hinchado pecho, que la palma de su mano lo abrazara con firmeza por debajo y, por fin, que su boca se cerrara sobre él. Y le causó tal cúmulo de sensaciones que Candy gritó. Su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, todo pensamiento se suspendió. Las manos de Candy agarraron a Terry de los hombros mientras él acariciaba su sensible carne con la lengua, los dientes y los labios. De pronto era ella la que se moría por él, la que ardía como una loca por cada caricia certera, llevada por la más urgente necesidad, dejándose consumir por el fuego.

Terry rodó por la cama sin previo aviso y deslizó las sábanas hasta abajo, con los ojos dorados fijos en la pálida y rosada piel del cuerpo de Candy. Era como ser consumida visualmente. Candy estaba excitada, apenas podía respirar, y sentía tal necesidad como nunca en la vida la hubiera podido imaginar. Los ojos de Candy observaron a Terry, siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos. No podía soportar que se alejara de ella.

**-¿Terry...?** -musitó insegura.

**-Respondes como si te murieras por mí** -dijo él con orgullosa satisfacción.

Candy lo observó bajarse la cremallera del pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente, sintiéndose de pronto cohibida. Segundos más tarde unos calzoncillos negros se deslizaron por las estrechas caderas, y Candy vio por primera vez un sexo masculino excitado y completamente erecto. Y aunque Terry era aún más bello de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado también le resultó amenazador. Tardíamente consciente de su propia desnudez, Candy se sentó y tiró de la sábana para ocultarse bajo ella. Su corazón latía acelerado.

Saber que no era sino una inexperta le producía pánico. Terry volvió a la cama con movimientos naturales, sin ninguna inhibición. En realidad Candy dudó que él, en alguna ocasión, hubiera necesitado de un dormitorio en el que esconderse.

**-Eres tímida** -murmuró Terry casi con ternura, quitándole la sábana para unirse a ella, concediéndole poca importancia a ese sentimiento.

**-Sí... Terry...**

**-Quiero verte** -confesó él estrechándola contra su cuerpo duro, poderoso y abrasivo, con un brazo posesivo-. **Estás temblando...**

**-Me pones nerviosa.**

Terry enredó los dedos en el espeso cabello de Candy y atrajo su boca hacia sí saboreándola en profundidad hasta que la cabeza de ella se inclinó llena de pasión y todos sus nervios desaparecieron. Y entonces él elevó la mirada y sus ojos dorados quedaron prendados en los de ella.

**-Esto no es simplemente una noche de locura, es algo excepcional, algo especial. Yo no tengo por costumbre acostarme con las mujeres así -**aseguró él con ronca sinceridad.

Candy levantó una mano temblorosa y le apartó el cabello de la sien. Tenía el corazón en un puño. No podía creer que él pudiera tener tanto poder sobre ella, que al fin un hombre la tuviera pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, esperando y rezando para que fuera digno de su confianza. Saberlo resultaba aterrador, pero cuando él sostenía su mirada o la acariciaba ni una sola fibra de su cuerpo podía resistírsele.

Terry recorrió con una mano todo su cuerpo tembloroso. Ella se estremeció y jadeó. Su cuerpo estaba tan completamente preparado que una sola caricia bastaba para despertarlo. Cuando él jugueteó con el triángulo de plata que formaban sus piernas ella gimió y dejó que su rostro se hundiera sobre el hombro de él. Terry siguió el rastro hasta el mismo centro de su ser, cálido e hinchado, con devastadora experiencia, llegando al punto más sensible. Y en ese momento Candy se vio perdida sin remedio, atormentada por un cúmulo interminable de sensaciones que pronto se convirtieron en una tortura sin fin.

**-Estás tan cerrada** - musitó Terry con un gemido sensual y gozoso.

La urgencia de aquel deseo resultaba insoportable. Candy estaba completamente fuera de sí, con la respiración entrecortada, sujetándose a cualquier parte de él que lograba agarrar.

**-Terry, por favor... -**gimió desesperada. Terry se deslizó sobre ella colocándola sobre la cama. Candy se debatió con ojos brillantes, exultante de feminidad, sintiendo el férreo control de Terry y su rendición. Un hambre fiera la abrumaba en ese instante sin vergüenza. Y entonces él la penetró y el punzante y apasionado dolor de aquella invasión la hizo llorar de sorpresa.

Terry se quedó muy quieto. Unos ojos azules atónitos la miraron de lleno.

**-¡Cristos... es imposible que seas...!**

**-Ya no...**

**-Te gusta sorprenderme, ¿verdad? **-preguntó él con una llama de fuego primitivo en la intensa mirada.

Candy estaba ruborizada al máximo, era completamente consciente de cada uno de los pequeños movimientos que él hacía abriéndose paso hambriento por su interior.

**-Ahora no puedo hablar** -musitó atenta por completo a cada uno de los detalles de aquella nueva experiencia fascinante.

Terry rió a carcajadas. La besó en lo alto de la cabeza y comenzó a demostrarle cuán excitante podía ser aquello. Una necesidad cruda, fuera de control, iba poseyendo a Candy cada vez con más fuerza. Apenas podía respirar. El mundo hubiera podido tocar a su fin y nada hubiera importado excepto aquella vibrante penetración. La intensidad del placer la volvió loca hasta que, finalmente, llegó al borde de la excitación y una ola de paroxismo la liberó.

**-Deberías de haberme dicho que era la primera vez, pethi mou** -pronunció Terry apenas sin aliento.

-**No me pareció importante** -musitó Candy evasiva, disfrutando del modo en que él la abrazaba contra su cuerpo ardiente, cálido y húmedo, llorando contenta de que él no pudiera verlo.

¿Acaso era posible enamorarse en el plazo de veinticuatro horas?, se preguntó Candy ensoñadora, luchando por reconocer a la nueva persona que sentía nacer en su interior, pero demasiado contenta y satisfecha como para sentir como una amenaza aquel cambio.

¿Algo especial? ¿Pero cómo de especial? Candy sabía perfectamente cuánto de especial era Terry para ella. Hubiera deseado poder envolverlo en una sábana de amor y abrazarlo hasta la muerte, nunca había sentido nada igual.

**-Para mí sí lo era** -le confió Terry en voz baja-.** ¿Tienes hambre?**

**-No, en realidad no.**

**-Pues yo no recuerdo cuándo comí por última vez **-musitó él reflexivo.

**-¡Qué sensible!**

Terry la soltó y rodó por la cama hasta alcanzar un teléfono interno por el que ordenó que les llevaran comida. Luego, tomando su mano, la arrastró fuera de la cama junto a él. Con los brazos envueltos sobre sí misma, como si tuviera frío, Candy caminó hasta el baño y lo observó abrir el grifo de la ducha. De pronto se sintió tremendamente tímida. Se veía arrastrada hacia la más profunda intimidad sexual. Terry la metió en la ducha con él ignorando su vergüenza deliberadamente, o quizá sin darse cuenta.

**-Eres menudita de verdad** -suspiró.

**-Mido uno cincuenta y uno** -musitó Candy añadiendo un centímetro más, sintiendo que Terry la contemplaba de arriba abajo.

**-Estabas tan graciosa en el aeropuerto con aquel abrigo tan largo... eras como una niña pequeña toda vestidita -** Candy no supo qué responder-**. ¿Por qué te has quedado tan callada?**

**-No llevo nada de ropa, y no tengo por costumbre mantener conversaciones en la ducha.**

Terry rió. Luego la abrazó y la levantó como si fuera una muñeca, enlazándole los brazos a su cuello. La sujetó a su altura y la miró a los ojos, intensamente.

**-¿Estás tomando la píldora anticonceptiva?**

Candy frunció el ceño y se ruborizó. No entendía por qué le hacía semejante pregunta cuando era él quien había tomado precauciones en aquella ocasión.

**-No.**

**-Eso pensé. El preservativo se ha roto** -la informó Terry sin parpadear, escueto.

**-¡No...! -**exclamó Candy perdiendo el color al comprender las consecuencias que ello le podría acarrear.

**-Si ocurre algo... lo cual, creo, es poco probable lo solucionaremos entre los dos, juntos** -añadió Terry admirando sus labios abiertos y besándola lenta, dulcemente y con boca experta.

Asustada por un instante ante la pesimista imagen de una vida arruinada por un embarazo no deseado Candy trató de pensar en algo más alegre. Llevaba veinticuatro horas viviendo fuera de la realidad, y no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a ella.

**-Tengo planes para ti -**admitió Terry entre beso y beso, mientras ella temblaba **-. Vas a disfrutar de estar conmigo.**

Juntos hicieron un picnic sobre la cama. Comieron langosta y ensalada griega. Candy no había probado nunca la langosta, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando la vio sobre el plato. No dejó de dar pequeños sorbos de vino hasta que Terry tomó su vaso, y entonces ella lo imitó. Su ignorancia la hacía sentirse violenta y le recordaba lo diferentes que eran los mundos de ambos.

**-Gracias por lo que me dijiste antes en la playa** - murmuró Terry-. **Me ha ayudado a ver las cosas con más perspectiva. Si mi padre o yo hubiéramos sospechado en algún momento el poco tiempo que nos quedaba habríamos corrido a reconciliamos. La gran ironía de la vida es que en realidad yo ya estaba trabajando en esa dirección.**

**-¿En qué sentido?**

**-Esa conversación que oíste** -le recordó Terry-. **La empresa que había planeado comprar perteneció a mi padre, él la había perdido hacía tiempo. Pensaba ofrecérsela como una rama de olivo.**

**-¡Oh, Terry!** -suspiró Candy enternecida**-. Por eso era tan importante que te acompañara.**

**-Pero aún tengo mis recuerdos. Mi padre era una persona fuerte, vital. Vivía la vida plenamente. Y no hubiera querido que lo recordara con tristeza.**

**-Explícame la importancia de esa conversación que escuché** -lo invitó Candy tratando de evitar la tristeza y la oscura vulnerabilidad de sus ojos y de distraerlo.

-**Digamos que tenemos dos empresas, A y B** -comenzó a explicar Terry-. **Primero compras el stock de la empresa A, y después dejas correr el rumor de que estás interesado en adquirirla. Los precios de ese stock suben. Entonces vendes el stock a un precio más alto. Y luego, sin previo aviso, te lanzas sobre la empresa B, en la que los valores del stock no se han incrementado, y te sitúas como propietario de una empresa a un buen precio.**

**-Es enrevesado.**

**-Sí, así es como me consideran en los negocios **- confirmó Terry sin ofenderse lo más mínimo -. **Pero si mis verdaderas intenciones salieran a la luz el precio del stock de la compañía B se dispararía y no compraría.**

Candy apartó los platos de la cama. Cuando volvió al dormitorio Terry estaba dormido. Su corazón, que se había derretido como el caramelo, volvió a agarrotarse al verlo. Parecía exhausto, pero mucho más en paz de lo que lo había estado a lo largo de todo aquel día. Por una vez en su vida Candy se iba a dejar llevar. Por norma era muy precavida, prefería verlo todo en nítidos tonos blancos y negros antes de arriesgarse. Pero en esa ocasión era demasiado tarde...

Candy no abrió los ojos hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. Terry estaba aún profundamente dormido. Y aún así era guapo, pensó Candy contenta de que no la viera echa un desastre. Terry, en cambio, era la versión masculina de la perfección. Hasta su piel brillaba contra el blanco de la sábana.

Candy salió de la cama con menos valentía de la que había entrado la noche anterior. A la clara luz de aquella mañana griega era perfectamente consciente de que se había decidido por un camino del que no había marcha atrás. Sus sentimientos habían llegado a un nivel muy alto, y eso le asustaba.

Se puso el pantalón corto y se asombró al ver que era su talla exacta. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y picó un trozo de naranja y de manzana. Necesitaba aire fresco, distanciarse de Terry, de modo que fue a dar un paseo por la playa.

Un hombre que confesaba tener planes para una mujer desde el principio resultaba digno de confianza. Terry parecía una persona honesta y abierta. Bien, no le hacía feliz haberse rendido y caído en su cama tan deprisa, pero sí le gustaba el hecho de que él hubiera sido su primer amor. Al menos no tendría la sensación de que era una mujer fácil.

Más aún, imaginar que ellos dos hubieran podido mantener esa relación teniendo en cuenta que ella era la mujer de la limpieza de su edificio de oficinas rayaba casi en el snobismo. Pero eso a él no parecía importarle. Además ella era la encargada de la librería del señor Barry, aunque no ganara mucho. En cuanto volviera a casa iría al banco y solicitaría el préstamo. Sólo el miedo a que no se lo concedieran la había estado reprimiendo.

Candy miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos horas paseando. Caminó de vuelta a la casa y vio a Terry apoyado sobre la barandilla, aparentemente esperándola. De pronto se le quedó la boca seca. Cuanto más se acercaba y lo miraba más la absorbía él. El aspecto de Terry era sensacional. Llevaba ropa elegante y sencilla, de diseño. Con chinos ajustados a sus poderosos músculos. Hubiera deseado que no llevara las gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos.

**-Me han llamado por el móvil** -dijo él cuando ella estaba aún a unos pasos.

Candy se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo no iba bien. Su tono de voz era helado, tan carente de emoción que le causaba escalofríos. Se detuvo. Sus ojos verdes traicionaron su ansiedad e inseguridad.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-En el mismo instante de abrirse las bolsas el precio del stock de la Palco Technic ha comenzado a subir -**informó Terry con una calma letal. Candy se quedó mirándolo inquieta, demasiado temblorosa como para comprender de inmediato lo que había querido decir**-. Dijiste que no habías conseguido hablar por teléfono desde el aeropuerto, pero es evidente que mentías -** añadió Terry con el mismo tono de voz indiferente-. **Filtraste esa información confidencial y naturalmente alguien se ha aprovechado de ella. Espero que te haya producido importantes beneficios.**

**-¡La única llamada que hice desde el aeropuerto fue con tu móvil!** -se defendió Candy**-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Terry...! Si algo va mal no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo no he filtrado ninguna información... ¡Ni siquiera hubiera sabido a quién contárselo!**

**-Son demasiadas coincidencias, Candy. Por ejemplo, ¿dónde estabas esta mañana cuando me desperté?**

**- Yo...** -Candy parpadeó desconcertada.

**-Venga, ¿a que tenías miedo de mi reacción cuando me enterara de todo? **-inquirió Terry directo-. **Sabías que me iba a enterar antes de que tú abandonaras la isla, pero eras demasiado avariciosa como para pararte a pensarlo, ¿verdad?**

El sol caía sobre Candy con fuerza, haciéndola sudar, pero en su interior un asombroso frío se extendía como un glaciar. Por fin comprendía de qué la acusaba y aquello, si acaso, la aturdía.

**-Terry, lo has mal interpretado todo** -protestó Candy-. **Siento mucho que esa información haya salido de tu oficina, pero no me gusta que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. Te advertí de que había alguien más escuchando...**

**-No insultes mi inteligencia...** -contestó Terry curvando los labios con un hondo desprecio.

**-¿Qué inteligencia?** -preguntó Candy entre irritada y asustada-. **Si tuvieras alguna te darías cuenta que es imposible que sea yo la responsable de esa filtración.**

**-Has arruinado mis planes, y después prácticamente te has metido en mi cama prostituyéndote para tratar de aplacar mi ira** -la acusó Terry amenazador.

Aquella acusación heló el aire. Candy tembló, se puso pálida hasta la muerte. Terry se quitó las gafas de sol y la escrutó con ojos brillantes y azules.

**-No... ahora que te miro veo que se trata de algo más personal que eso** -argumentó Terry con una insolencia de seda.

**-¡Eres un bastardo! -**susurró Candy reaccionando a aquella crueldad calculada con una instintiva defensa.

**-Así que por una noche he ido de visita a los barrios más bajos** -concluyó Terry-. **Ha sido toda una experiencia, pero no pienso volver a repetirla.**

**-No, he sido yo la que ha ido de visita a lo más bajo, Terry** -le contradijo Candy con ojos brillantes, de esmeralda, echando atrás la cabeza**-. Tú lo único que tienes es una abultada cuenta bancaria, porque desde luego clase tienes tanta como un pastor de cabras.**

Terry hizo una mueca y se quedó helado en su sitio. Candy subió al porche pasando por su lado y entró en la casa. Lo único que deseaba era ponerse unos zapatos y escapar. Se apresuró a entrar en el baño, donde tenía la ropa, y al cruzar un poderoso brazo la detuvo.

**-Vuelve a decir eso otra vez** -la invitó Terry en voz baja, en tono de amenaza.

**-Tienes tanta clase como un pastor de cabras** - repitió Candy mirando al espacio**-. Y desde luego no me cabe duda de que, con esa comparación estoy insultando al pobre pastor. Él puede que sea pobre, pero si no es honrado al menos tiene una justificación.**

**-Mientras que yo en cambio...** -continuó Terry en un tono de voz más alto.

El corazón de Candy latía tumultuoso. Podía sentir la rabia de Terry, cruda como un huracán, crujiendo en el aire. Sin embargo no podía reprimir su deseo de contestar.

-**Mientras que tú eres rico y privilegiado, un cerdo ignorante. ¡Y ahora quítame las manos de encima!**

Una décima de segundo más tarde Candy dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado al sentir que él la levantaba del suelo y la ponía sobre la cama. Aterrizaron a tan increíble velocidad que se le cortó la respiración. Candy se quedó clavada. Él estaba pálido, y sus ojos azules brillaban intimidándola.

**-¡Si fueras un hombre te habría matado por insultarme de ese modo!**

**-¡Me estás asustando...!** -musitó Candy.

Una expresión de terrible desagrado cruzó el rostro de Terry, que se enderezó instantáneamente

**-El helicóptero te está esperando en la villa** -añadió entre dientes -. ¡**Haz tu maleta y márchate! ¡Y no vuelvas a poner un pie en el edificio Grandchester International!**

Candy, tan pálida como la sábana, sacó las piernas de la cama y se sentó.

**-Pensé que podría amarte, pero ahora te odio** - musitó con voz espesa.

Terry dejó caer un montón de billetes sobre la alfombra, a los pies de Candy, con un gesto de desprecio. Candy los miró incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

**-Como tú misma has dicho muy bien los negocios son lo primero y lo último en tu vida. Así que, si te sirve de consuelo, he pasado una noche fantástica.**

Por un momento Candy se sintió devastada, pero después su reflejo innato de supervivencia la hizo reaccionar.

**-¿Es eso lo que cuesta el billete de avión desde Atenas?**

**-Cristo, ¿qué significa eso?**

**-La pobre gente como yo tiene que ser práctica. No sé cuánto cuesta un billete en avión de aquí a casa **-explicó Candy negándose a mirarlo, negándose a sentir nada.

-**Puedes recoger tu billete de vuelta en la terminal.**

**-Entonces lo único que necesito es dinero para el transporte a casa una vez que llegue a Londres** -dijo Candy tomando un billete del suelo y resolviendo mandarle el cambio**-. ¿Qué hay de Dorothy?**

**-¿De la otra mujer de la limpieza? ¿Tú qué crees?**

**-Que si echas también a Dorothy vas a lamentarlo** -Candy levantó la cabeza despacio, muy despacio, con una mirada tan fría como la de él. Era el momento de proferir la peor amenaza de su vida-: **Acudiré a los periódicos, Terry. Les contaré toda esta historia en verso, ya que parecen tan interesados en ti. Y con lo que saque compensaré a Dorothy...**

Terry la observó con un disgusto y una incredulidad inconfundibles. Candy estaba sobrecogida, pero se puso en pie por miedo a delatar su debilidad. Le dio la espalda, recogió sus zapatos viejos y se los puso. Luego, con la bolsa de la ropa de trabajo en la mano, pasó por delante de él con la cabeza bien alta.

Llegar hasta el ascensor de la villa se le antojó eterno, y lo mismo atravesar el vestíbulo. El helicóptero estaba aparcado a cierta distancia de la casa.- Subió a él tratando de mantener el control y, sobre todo, de no pensar en lo estúpida que había sido echando sobre sí aquella desgracia. Pero el primer suspiro de autocompasión escapó de su boca mucho antes de que abandonara Atenas. Candy no estaba acostumbrada a cometer errores, y menos aún con los hombres. Era una persona cauta. Por eso, cuando volvió a recordar todo lo ocurrido, no pudo creer que se hubiera comportado de un modo tan tonto. De inmediato decidió que había recibido lo que se merecía. Ella misma había invitado toda aquella humillación.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar que aquel hombre era el modesto chico que, pavoneándose, había asegurado ser capaz de persuadirla para que se acostara con él? Y, lo que era aún peor, Candy se veía obligada a reconocer que se había sentido muy próxima a una persona capaz de sojuzgarla y malinterpretarla. Terry ni siquiera la había escuchado.

¿Pero qué se podía esperar de alguien tan estúpido y con tantos prejuicios, por otro lado? El problema era que nunca nada le había dolido tanto como aquello...

* * *

Respondiendo a mi querida liz esta historia se trata de la confianza entre terry y candy. me gusto la historia porq a pesar de no ser de epoca me encanto y la quise compartir..!


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Lynne Graham y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**La Novia Embarazada**

CAPITULO 7

Aquél era un día húmedo, y en la tienda no había un solo cliente.

**-¿Una taza de té, Candy?** -preguntó Horace Barry.

**-Gracias, sí.**

Candy observó caer la lluvia mientras sorbía el té desde detrás del mostrador. Había vuelto a casa dos días atrás, pero lo ocurrido en la isla de Chindos la obsesionaba cada día más. El sexo era algo demasiado peligroso como para jugar con él, eso siempre lo había sabido. Siempre había creído que la intimidad física era algo que pertenecía por entero a las relaciones estables. Era humillante reconocer que se había acostado con un hombre al que conocía sólo desde un día antes. Había hecho una elección y, confiando en los sentimientos más que en la razón, se había equivocado. Hubiera debido de mantener a Terry a distancia, y si el accidente de sus relaciones tenía consecuencias la culpa sería únicamente suya.

El señor Barry se fue pronto a casa. Justo antes de la hora de cerrar llegó un repartidor con un ramo de flores.

**-¿La señorita Candy White?**

**-No creo que sea yo la Candy White que tú buscas.**

**-Pues la dirección es ésta.**

El corazón de Candy comenzó a martillear deprisa al comprender que sólo había una persona que pudiera mandarle flores. Candy suspiró y sacó la tarjeta del sobre. Sólo había escritas seis palabras: _**«De parte del pastor de cabras».**_ Primero se puso blanca, luego colorada. Después rompió la tarjeta en pedazos y la tiró a la papelera.

Evidentemente las rosas significaban para Terry una disculpa. ¿Acaso había descubierto que no había sido ella la fuente de la filtración? Alguien, seguramente, se lo había demostrado, porque él no había albergado duda alguna sobre su culpabilidad. No, Terry no había vacilado en creer que aquella escurridiza mujer de la limpieza le había mentido, engañado y finalmente traicionado. Esperaba que hubiera perdido un montón de dinero en aquella operación.

De pronto el teléfono sonó.

**-Quisiera hablar con Candy...**

Candy se quedó helada al reconocer la voz. El silencio pareció llenar la atmósfera.

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Estaré de vuelta en Londres esta noche, hacia las nueve. Quiero verte.**

**-No hay nada que hacer** - tartamudeó ella tras una pausa.

**-Candy...** -respiró Terry, pronunciando su nombre de un modo que la hizo temblar.

**-¿Sigue Dorothy en su puesto de trabajo?**

**-Sí.**

**-Bien...** -suspiró ella aliviada, soltando el aire contenido-. **¿Significa eso que puedo volver yo también a mi empleo?**

**-Eso lo discutiremos más tarde...**

**-Terry, no vamos a volver a vernos nunca más** -aseguró Candy acalorándose por momentos-. **Todo lo que tengo que decirte te lo puedo decir ahora mismo, por teléfono: ¡me debes un puesto de trabajo!**

**-Puedo buscarte algo alternativo...**

**-Escucha, ¿qué hay de malo en que siga trabajando en la octava planta? ¿Crees que voy a ir por ahí cuchicheando sobre ti? ¡Debes de estar de broma! ¡No confesaría ni aunque me dieran una descarga eléctrica!**

**-Hablaremos de eso esta noche.**

**-No voy a volver a verte. ¡No quiero volver a verte! Estás tratando de asustarme, y no voy a permitirlo. Si no me dejas volver a mi puesto de trabajo iré a un tribunal y te acusaré de despido improcedente. Conozco mis derechos, Terry.**

-**Candy, acabas de decirme que no confesarías ni aunque te dieran una descarga eléctrica** -le recordó él.

**-¿Acaso has creído que pensaba decir toda la verdad? ¿Una mentirosa tan escurridiza y convincente como yo? ¡Por supuesto que mentiría ante un tribunal!**

Un silencio tenso volvió a reinar.

**-Si quieres volver al trabajo la semana que viene yo no voy a interponerme en tu camino** -contestó Terry haciendo una concesión con evidente exasperación.

**-Voy a volver esta noche. Tú sencillamente olvídate de que nunca nos conocimos. Yo, desde luego, ya lo he olvidado **-afirmó Candy colgando el teléfono.

¿Acaso creía que le importaba si había encontrado o no a la persona responsable de la filtración? ¿De verdad imaginaba que una disculpa iba a cambiar las cosas? ¿Es que todos los hombres ricos eran igual de arrogantes? Candy cerró la tienda sintiendo un tumulto de emociones en su interior y subió a su casa.

Lo último que necesitaba era ver a Terry Grandchester. ¿Quién hubiera querido enfrentarse a la persona en cuya presencia había cometido el peor error de su vida? Candy se preparó un sándwich y veinte minutos más tarde se dirigió al edificio Grandchester Intemational a trabajar. Al entrar en el vestíbulo la enorme fotografía de él la ofendió. La supervisora, una mujer mayor, frunció el ceño al verla.

**-Te tomaste el lunes libre sin decir nada a nadie** - la censuró-. **Ni siquiera llamaste para avisar que estabas enferma. Tendré que ponerlo en el informe para personal.**

**-Sí, lo sé, lo siento **-se excusó Candy culpando a Terry en silencio.

A mitad del turno Candy se tomó un descanso y bajó a tomar café a la planta baja. Dorothy se dejó caer en un asiento a su lado.

**-¿Dónde diablos te metiste el lunes por la noche? Me preocupé mucho cuando no bajaste a tomar café. Estaba asustada, como me contaste eso del ejecutivo...**

**-¿Qué ejecutivo?**

**-Ya sabes, el que te molestaba, ese rubio que se llama Legan. El otro día, en cuanto me puse a trabajar en tu planta, se me acercó y me preguntó dónde estabas.**

**-¿Cómo dices? -**preguntó Candy pálida.

**-Tuve que decírselo, cariño. ¿Subió a buscarte?**

**-No lo sé... yo no lo vi** -musitó Candy preguntándose de pronto si habría sido Neil Legan quien había escuchado la conversación de Terry.

De pronto otra conversación entre dos mujeres de la limpieza llamó la atención de Candy.

**-Apuesto a que es una secretaria o algo así...**

-**No tal y como iba vestida, con ese sombrero y todo eso** -argumentó la otra vehemente**-. Y de todos modos, ¿para qué iba a llevar a una secretaria al funeral de su padre?**

**-¿De quién estáis hablando?** - preguntó Candy aclarándose la garganta.

**-De la misteriosa rubia con la que llegó el señor Grandchester a Atenas** -rió Dorothy-. **¿Una secretaria? De eso nada, no con esa ropa.**

-**Muchas secretarias están muy cualificadas y ganan mucho dinero** -aseguró Candy.

**-Esa rubia se parecía mucho a ti** -bromeó otra-. **Y tú desapareciste la noche del lunes. ¿Tienes algo que confesar?**

**-¿Yo... yo? -**repitió Candy desconcertada.

**-¡Candy hubiera estado demasiado ocupada dándole clases sobre sexismo al señor Grandchester como para acompañarlo!** -rió alguien.

**-Esta noche voy muy retrasada, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar** -comentó Candy.

Al acabar su turno Candy tomó el autobús a casa. Nada más llegar vio una limusina aparcada. La tensión se apoderó de ella y el corazón le latió acelerado. Al acercarse Terry Grandchester salió del coche con toda naturalidad.

Y, como era habitual, su aspecto era sensacional. Traje sastre gris marengo, camisa de rayas, corbata de seda. El corazón de Candy zozobró. Terry parecía exactamente lo que era: un hombre de negocios rico y sofisticado. ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado, ni tan siquiera por un segundo, que podía relacionarse con una persona así? Candy sacó las llaves con mano temblorosa.

**-No juegas limpio, Terry. Te dije que no quería verte.**

**-Te hice daño y lo siento** -murmuró él tranquilo.

Candy ladeó la cabeza. No estaba preparada para escuchar aquella disculpa tan penosa para su ego. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas mientras trataba de meter la llave por la cerradura. Terry le quitó las llaves, abrió y Terry un paso atrás. Candy entró y apagó la alarma.

-**No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-No, no estoy de acuerdo. Yo quiero que hablemos.**

Candy tragó. Probablemente lo único que quería era ofrecerle una explicación y marcharse, pensó. Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no le importara y trató de mantener alta su dignidad. Terry la siguió por las escaleras que había detrás del mostrador. Ella abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió la luz de la mesilla.

Aquella era su casa, y tenía una sola habitación, pero estaba orgullosa de ella. Había pintado las paredes de amarillo, colgado pósters y cubierto un sillón con una bonita tela de color. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa junto a la ventana y se volvió hacia él.

Terry la observó con una intensidad inquietante. Candy se ruborizó y se cruzó de brazos, plenamente consciente de pronto de su pobre aspecto. Levantó la barbilla y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se estremeció, sintió un calor inundar sus muslos, una necesidad despertar de pronto.

**-Ven a casa conmigo** -rogó él con voz espesa.

**-¡No! **-jadeó Candy confundida ante aquella invitación.

Las densas pestañas de Terry descendieron lentamente sobre su intensa mirada mientras él respiraba hondo, lleno de tensión.

-**Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar primero -**concedió él a su pesar.

¿Primero?, se preguntó Candy volviéndose temblorosa, atónita ante la idea de que él pudiera obligarla a rendirse con una sola mirada.

**-El otro día, en la isla, me equivoqué totalmente contigo** -admitió Terry sin vacilar-. **Cuando me llamó mi gerente con las malas noticias no le dejé ni explicarse. No quería discutir sobre ese asunto. Me temo que pensé que habías sido tú quien había hecho esa llamada desde el aeropuerto. Estaba furioso.**

**-Sí.**

**-Pero esta mañana he sabido que decías la verdad, había alguien más la otra noche. La cámara de seguridad del corredor lo tiene todo grabado -**reveló Terry-. **Si yo hubiera estado más centrado aquél día me hubiera acordado de la cinta de vídeo y habría comprobado de inmediato que decías la verda**d -Candy asintió en silencio, sin mirarlo -. **Tengo mucho carácter, pero normalmente no llego a juicios tan precipitados sobre la base de pruebas circunstanciales únicamente.**

**-Bueno, es cierto que las circunstancias no me favorecían, ¿verdad?** -respondió Candy tratando de no darle importancia, deseosa de acabar con aquella visita -. **Tú no me conocías, ¿cómo ibas a saber que yo no hago esas cosas?**

**-Eres muy generosa, pero no voy a esconderme tras esa excusa. Hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos, yo debería de haberlo sabido -**la contradijo Terry-. **Lamento terriblemente la forma en que te traté. Fui... brutal.**

Candy no discutió ese punto. Se quedó mirando para abajo, resistiéndose a la tentación de posar los ojos sobre él. Terry se lo estaba poniendo difícil. No quería servirse de la excusa que ella le ofrecía como hubiera hecho la mayoría de los hombres. No trataba de aminorar en nada su culpa, de negar su crueldad. El silencio era tenso. Candy sabía que él esperaba una respuesta, pero no tenía nada que decirle.

**- El empleado que fue a la competencia con la filtración fue un ejecutivo llamado...**

**-¿Neil Legan?** -preguntó Candy de improviso, sin pensar.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? Dijiste que no lo habías visto...**

**-Y no lo vi. Esta noche, a la hora del descanso, Dorothy me ha dicho que Neil Legan le preguntó dónde estaba ese día y que...**

**-¿Y por qué iba a preguntar Legan dónde estabas tú?**

**-Es el tipo de la octava planta que siempre me estaba molestando** -explicó Candy con una mueca.

**-Pues se me ha negado el placer incluso de despedirlo, ha dimitido. Cambió la información por un puesto de trabajo mejor en otra empresa... aunque no creo que permanezca en ella mucho tiempo, desde luego.**

**-¿Y por qué no?**

**-Porque es incapaz de lealtad alguna a ninguna empresa** - sonrió Terry curvando sus sensuales labios -. **¿Cómo va nadie a confiar en él? A la primera excusa lo despedirán.**

**-¡Ah!** -exclamó Candy contemplando y admirando por fin el rostro de él mientras sentía que se le secaba la boca-. **Pues no pareces muy enfadado.**

**-Bueno, he dejado mis planes de compra para más adelante. Y vendí el stock de la empresa A antes de que se enterara nadie... **-añadió Terry sosteniendo su mirada con brillantes ojos oscuros y utilizando los mismos términos que había empleado en la isla, en la cama, para explicarle a Candy sus tácticas en los negocios. Candy se ruborizó-. **Y en cuanto a la empresa B mis competidores han creído erróneamente que si yo estaba interesado en ella era porque contaba con una nueva tecnología. Han comprado una buena parte de sus stocks** -continuó Terry irónico-. **Luego descubrirán que no es así, pero cuando vayan a deshacerse de la mercancía lo harán con pérdidas.**

**-Así que al final lo más probable es que tú la compres por nada**...

Se hizo el silencio. Terry observó los ojos de Candy con una mirada intensa y oscura. Ella se puso tensa. Era insoportablemente consciente de su potente masculinidad. Bajo la ropa sus pechos estaban duros, hinchados, y los pezones tensos y deseosos. Un rubor rosado coloreaba sus mejillas. De pronto Terry cruzó la distancia que los separaba con un solo movimiento.

**-No volveré a hacerte daño otra vez, Candy.**

**-Creo que ahora deberías de marcharte, Terry** -contestó ella.

**-¿Por qué?** -preguntó él sorprendido.

Con sólo aquella palabra, que revelaba cuán fácilmente pensaba Terry que se ganaría su perdón, Candy se armó de valor. Toda su flaqueza desapareció.

**-Creo que es evidente** -murmuró ella seca-. **Lo que ocurrió en la isla no volverá a ocurrir más. No tenemos nada más que decirnos el uno al otro.**

**-No te dejaré marchar** -declaró Terry en un tono de voz sedoso pero firme.

**-¿Y quién diablos te crees que eres para decirme eso a mí?** -preguntó Candy con ojos verdes brillantes de ira.

**-Tu amante** -respondió él en voz baja. Candy se puso pálida-. **Te dije que yo no soy de los que se acuestan con mujeres una sola noche. Aún estás enfadada conmigo, Candy, y lo comprendo, pero no es un problema insuperable.**

**-No importa si yo sigo enfadada o no** -protestó Candy**-. En la isla... tú y yo... bueno... fue más una fantasía que otra cosa.**

**-Gracias** -contestó Terry sonriendo a medias.

**-Pero ahora estamos en el mundo real, Terry.**

**-Yo no sabía que lo hubiéramos abandonado ni tan siquiera en Chindos**...

**-Pues yo sí** -contraataco Candy con vehemencia**-. Era mi paraíso idílico preferido: una playa a la luz de la luna, un guapo extranjero haciéndome justo los comentarios correctos y... ¡zas!, de pronto estamos en la cama.**

**-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?**

**-Que los dos nos olvidamos de quienes somos** - afirmó Candy escueta.

**-¿Y qué somos, aparte de dos personas que se desean mutuamente**? -exigió saber Terry.

**-¡Yo soy una simple trabajadora, y tú eres un magnate de las finanzas griego! ¡Deja ya de endulzar la píldora!** -se exasperó Candy-. **¡Yo podría haberme pasado la vida limpiando la planta de arriba y tú no me habrías visto jamás!**

**-Sí te hubiera visto...**

**-¡No, no me habrías visto! ¡La gente como tú nunca mira realmente a nadie como yo!**

**-Pero ahora que te he mirado no voy a echarme atrás** -la interrumpió Terry insistente-. **Y en cuanto a eso de que eres una simple trabajadora me hará muy feliz arreglarlo.**

**-¿Crees que es un problema? **-preguntó Candy divertida-. **¿De qué estás hablando?**

**-Quiero que continuemos con esta fantasía, me las arreglo bien con las fantasías -**confesó Terry con calma mientras la rodeaba con los brazos por la estrecha figura**-. Creo que eres adorable, yineka mou.**

**-¿A...adorable?** -repitió Candy débilmente.

**-No hace falta que trabajes** -murmuró Terry con una voz íntima y ronca que pareció encender chispas en la piel de Candy -. **Te compraré un apartamento y...**

**-¿Un apartamento?** -tartamudeó Candy atónita e irritada.

Terry deslizó un largo dedo por la barbilla de Candy, alzó su rostro y miró hambriento sus enormes ojos.

**-Yo soy griego. Quiero cuidarte en todos los sentidos. Pareces sorprendida, ¿por qué? En Chindos te dije que tenía planes para ti.**

Candy estaba seria. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Al segundo intento consiguió pronunciar, en un tono demasiado alto:

**-Deja que trate de comprender lo que dices... ¿me estás pidiendo que sea tu amante?**

**-Sí, te estoy pidiendo que sigamos viéndonos** -replicó Terry con frialdad.

**-Que sea tu juguete...** -añadió Candy casi incapaz de respirar, al borde del colapso, sin saber si echarse a reír o a llorar.

Terry escrutó la expresión de reproche de sus ojos verdes.

**-No, no es eso lo que deseo que haya entre nosotros.**

**-¿Le pedirías a una mujer de tu misma clase social que fuera tu amante? -**exigió saber Candy, que no pudo resistirse a hacer la pregunta.

**-Tú eres la única mujer a la que se lo he pedido nunca** -contestó Terry echando atrás la cabeza arrogante.

**-Pues lo siento, pero no estoy disponible** -replicó Candy sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

Terry deslizó los dedos por la melena plateada haciéndola su prisionera.

**-Estás atrapada, sólo que ahora mismo eres incapaz de admitirlo. Tú me deseas tanto como yo...**

**- En este preciso momento podría darte un buen puñetazo.**

**- Veamos, ¿quieres que probemos?**

**-¡Terry, no...!**


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Lynne Graham y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

La Novia Embarazada

CAPITULO 8

Pero Terry apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Y después introdujo su lengua en la tierna boca de Candy en una experta exploración carnal. La penetró y retiró la lengua haciendo que todas las células del cuerpo de Candy ardieran recordando el modo en que la había invadido en una ocasión. Candy sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Impotente ante aquel abrazo y aquella excitación, se apretó contra el cuerpo duro y plano, caliente y masculino de él. Reconoció su erección al contacto y se derritió como miel caliente en su interior. Terry jadeó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos con un crudo deseo sexual.

**-¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude económicamente? Sería tanto por mi conveniencia como por la tuya. Quiero que vengas de viaje conmigo, que estés siempre ahí, para mí...**

Aquella cándida confesión logró desvanecer el calor enfebrecido que había inundado a Candy tanto como el cambio de conversación.

-**Tú lo que quieres es una esclava sexual...**

**-Me aburriría hasta la muerte con una esclava sexual **-replicó Terry.

Una cruda e involuntaria risa salió de labios de Candy. Luego, levantando ambas manos, se apartó con firmeza de él y Terry un paso atrás.

**-Eres demasiado simple, Terry. Y esta ridícula conversación no tiene en absoluto sentido. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.**

**-Tú me perteneces...**

**-No, definitivamente** -respondió Candy echando atrás la cabeza en un gesto desafiante-.** No tengo el menor deseo de pertenecerle a nadie. Con todo lo que trabajo no tengo tiempo para estar con ningún hombre. Debería de estar furiosa contigo por pedirme que fuera tu amante, pero como eres griego supongo que tendré que hacer alguna concesión a nuestras diferencias culturales...**

**-Creo que lo que quieres es que te persiga... **-afirmó Terry con las venas hinchadas y el rostro airado.

**-Es tu ego el que habla. Lo que yo quiero es olvidar que nunca nos hemos conocido** -lo contradijo Candy con convicción -.** Pero estás tan acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres te deseen que no puedes aceptar que si digo no significa no.**

**-Si me marcho ahora todo habrá terminado **-la amenazó Terry con ojos negros brillantes.

Candy sintió que se le cortaba la respiración ante aquella advertencia. Hubo un silencio. Terry caminó hasta la puerta sin decir palabra. Y de pronto se marchó.

Candy esperó unos minutos y luego bajó tras él para cerrar la puerta. Al volver la habitación le pareció fría y vacía. Era como si Terry se hubiera llevado toda la luz y toda la fuerza con él. Candy trató de olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo no había argumento que hubiera podido convencerla para llevar el tipo de vida que él le proponía.

Su madre había sido la amante de su padre durante dieciséis años. Aquella había sido una relación llena de mentiras y fingimientos. Leigh White había decidido que no podía vivir sin el padre de su hija, aunque estuviera casado. Y aquella decisión había destrozado su vida.

Candy trató de olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos de su infancia. Nunca repetiría los errores de su madre. En un par de semanas Terry ni siquiera se acordaría de ella, aunque por desgracia a ella le costaría más tiempo.

Terry la había llevado hasta un paraíso de fantasía romántica. Pero en cuestión de horas la había devuelto a la tierra con una fuerte caída. La había herido más de lo que nadie la hubiera herido nunca, y había comprendido que era mucho más ingenua de lo que creía.

No era una mala lección. Por fin había conseguido resistirse a Terry Grandchester, había hecho lo correcto. ¿Cómo era posible, sin embargo, que se sintiera tan mal?

A mediados de la semana siguiente Candy le dijo al señor Barry que había fijado una cita con el encargado de la sucursal del banco.

**-¿Y eso?**

**- Para pedir el crédito y comprar la librería** –explicó Candy sonriendo.

**-Deja eso para más adelante, Candy.**

**-Bueno, supongo que puedo cancelar la cita** - murmuro ella molesta.

-**Sí, es lo mejor** -aconsejó el señor Barry mirando unos libros y marchándose enseguida a casa sin más explicación. Candy frunció el ceño. El señor Barry siempre había estado deseoso por retirarse. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión? Horace Barry le había dado a entender que si le hacía una buena oferta para finales de ese mismo año la librería era suya. Sin embargo Candy no quería hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. No le haría ningún daño esperar.

Pasaron dos semanas más. El señor Barry siempre había sido una persona callada, pero durante ese tiempo se mostró incluso evasivo. Distraída y preocupada, Candy miró una noche el calendario. Fue entonces cuando, con retraso, notó que tenía otra cosa más importante de la que preocuparse.

Posiblemente fuera el estrés y las noches en vela lo que le habían provocado aquel retraso en su ciclo menstrual. Llevaba una semana de retraso. Pero cuanto más pensaba y se preocupada por la posibilidad de estar embarazada más fácil le parecía.

Aquella misma noche, al entrar en el edificio de la Grandchester International, Candy vio a Terry por primera vez en el plazo de casi tres semanas. Alto, moreno, bien vestido, se dirigía al ascensor con otros tres hombres. El susto la obligó a dejar de respirar. Se detuvo de pronto, involuntariamente, y comenzó a sudar.

**-¿Qué tal estás, Candy?** -inquirió él con la mayor naturalidad.

Candy parpadeó con la mirada fija en el suelo y levantó el rostro lentamente. Su enormes e incrédulos ojos se centraron en Terry, parado junto a ella, mientras el corazón le latía como un loco.

-**Parece como si acabaras de ver un fantasma** - continuó Terry en un murmullo.

Candy observó que los tres ejecutivos esperaban a Terry sujetándole la puerta del ascensor, atentos a la escena. Aquello la hizo reaccionar.

**-¡Vete, por el amor de Dios! ¡Se supone que no me conoces!**

**-¡Da igual lo que haga, todo te parece mal! ¿Por qué tendrán que ser las mujeres tan irracionales?**

**-¿Y por qué serán los hombres tan increíblemente estúpidos?** -respiró Candy apresurándose a pasar por su lado con la cabeza gacha.

Antes de escapar, no obstante, Candy notó que había cerca otras mujeres de la limpieza. Y todas la miraban. Entonces sintió que se hundía.

Cuando más tarde bajó a disfrutar de su descanso habitual se sintió muy incómoda. Nada más llegar ella se produjo un silencio, y hubo miradas y murmullos cuando se marchó. ¿Pero qué otra reacción hubiera podido esperar de sus compañeras de trabajo? Dorothy Bucknall la siguió hasta el ascensor.

**-¿Podemos hablar tú y yo?** -Candy asintió-. **Candy, las chicas han estado atando cabos y han llegado a ciertas conclusiones antes incluso de que comenzaras hoy a trabajar. Todo el mundo sabe que cambiamos de planta aquella noche y que desapareciste una semana.**

**-Pues no creí que le interesara a nadie.**

**-Por lo general no, pero algunas chicas habían comentado precisamente cómo te parecías a la rubia que salió en los periódicos con el señor Grandchester. No es que nadie sospechara, pero hoy... esa forma de detenerse el señor Grandchester y de acercarse a ti... es tan sospechosa...**

**-Yo haré que dejen de murmurar.**

**-Hace un par de semanas el señor Grandchester pasó por mi lado y me saludó. ¡Me llamó por mi nombre! Fue la primera vez en la vida. Algo ha cambiado, de alguna forma. Antes hubiera jurado que ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba, te aseguro que siempre he pensado que ni siquiera me veía -**suspiró-. **No tengo tiempo para los rumores, Candy. Eres tú quien me preocupa...**

**-Yo estoy bien... estoy más triste, y soy más madura -**le confió Candy mientras el ascensor de servicio llegaba a su planta.

-**Me gustaría poder ayudarte...** -añadió Dorothy con una mueca.

**-Ya no soy una niña, Dorothy**.

Una sola noche podía cambiar el curso de una vida. Su madre había sido una madre soltera, y nadie mejor que ella sabía lo difícil que era criar a un hijo en esas condiciones. Pero probablemente estuviera siendo demasiado pesimista. Candy decidió comprar un test del embarazo y hacérselo al día siguiente. Sería más rápido que esperar a la cita del ginecólogo.

Estaba saliendo de uno de los ascensores de la octava planta cuando se abrió otro en la zona de recepción. Volvió la cabeza esperando ver al guardia de seguridad y se quedó helada. Terry Grandchester caminaba a grandes pasos hacia ella.

Candy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrillantar el suelo con el aparato eléctrico, decidida a seguir con su trabajo.

La máquina se puso en marcha pero de pronto se paró, como sin fuerzas. Candy se volvió. Terry la había desenchufado y la miraba con ojos desafiantes.

**-Deja de huir de mí.**

**-No sé de qué estás hablando** -tartamudeó ella, poco preparada para un ataque como aquél.

**-Sí, lo sabes muy bien. Estás tratando de esconderte tras el hecho de que trabajas para mí, pero es demasiado tarde** -continuó él con una fría ironía.

-**Yo sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.**

**-Cada vez que me miras tus ojos me dicen lo contrario** -respondió él sosteniendo su mirada tranquilo y alcanzando la mano de Candy antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones -. **Tienes el pulso acelerado. Estás temblando...**

**-¡De ira**! -respondió ella soltándose y dándole la espalda-. **Sé lo que quiero en la vida y, créeme, tú no estás incluido en el lote.**

**-¿Y qué hay en ese lote?**

**-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?**

**-Sí, de verdad quiero saberlo.**

**-Muy bien. Pues quiero comprar una librería. Ésa es la razón por la que tengo dos trabajos. Llevo mucho tiempo ahorrando y pronto pediré un crédito.**

**-Te lo doy yo ahora mismo, con contrato legal **-se ofreció Terry.

Candy dio un grito de frustración, entró en la oficina más cercana y vació la papelera.

**-¿Es que no lo entiendes?** -preguntó saliendo de nuevo-. **No quiero ningún favor, no necesito ninguna ayuda.**

**-Pero estás dejando que tu trabajo aquí sea una barrera entre nosotros dos.**

**-Terry... serías incapaz de reconocer que una sólida muralla de ladrillo es una barrera.**

**-No debería de haberte pedido que fueras mi amante** -murmuró Terry.

Candy estuvo tentada de mirarlo a los ojos. La tensión de su cuerpo se desvaneció ligeramente.

**-No...**

**-Era demasiado pronto** -añadió Terry.

**-¡De verdad que eres lento a la hora de comprender!**

Un brillo divertido cruzó los ojos asombrados de Terry.

**- Te he echado de menos, pethi mou.**

Aquella sonrisa era como el calor del sol. Candy apartó los ojos de él como si se quemara.

**-Así que estás aburrido de tanto servilismo y necesitas algo nuevo. ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez llamar a una agencia matrimonial?**

**-Pronto terminarás tu trabajo aquí. Déjame que te lleve a cenar a algún sitio.**

Candy lo observó, apoyado contra la puerta, como un depredador que se hubiera tomado un rato de descanso. Terry era capaz de hacer surgir en ella el hambre y la pasión más poderosas. Candy recordó todas las noches pasadas en vela, tratando de olvidarlo a él y odiándose a sí misma por su debilidad. Y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo esa excitación, ese anhelo doloroso que iba mucho más allá del mero deseo físico...

**-Candy...** -comenzó a decir él en voz baja.

**-Cuando termino mi trabajo me voy a la cama, Terry** -contestó ella escueta, agachándose para seguir abrillantando el suelo.

**-Bien, entonces nos saltamos la cena.**

Candy se enfadó ante aquella sugerencia y se enderezó de pronto. Pero lo repentino del movimiento le produjo un mareo. La vista se le nubló, se sentía incapaz de enfocar las cosas correctamente. De pronto sintió que se caía, que caía en la oscuridad, que le fallaban las piernas.

Más tarde Candy comenzó a recuperar poco a poco la conciencia, pero seguía mareada y sentía náuseas. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Terry estaba muy cerca de ella. Estaban en el ascensor, y él la llevaba en brazos, comprendió finalmente sintiéndose aún más confusa.

**-Terry...**

**-¿Sí? -**preguntó él sin disimular su agresividad, agarrándola con brazos firmes contra su pecho.

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

**-Te has desmayado.**

**-Yo nunca me desmayo... -**aseguró ella luchando por recobrar el sentido.

-**Ya has tenido bastante con esa abrillantadora, es evidente que eso no es para ti.**

**-¡Terry... suéltame!**

**-Si te suelto te volverás a caer. Tienes un aspecto horrible, pero no es sorprendente, ¿no te parece? -**continuó Terry en tono acusador-. **Trabajas seis días a la semana en la librería, y te pasas más de la mitad del tiempo sola, arreglándotelas sin nadie.**

**-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? -**jadeó Candy asombrada.

**-Me he molestado en enterarme** -contestó él con un brillo en los ojos-. **Tu otro jefe se lo ha montado bien. Se pasa por la librería hacia mediodía y luego, a media tarde, se vuelve a casa. ¿Cómo esperas poder trabajar todo el día y después cinco noches a la semana en un trabajo físico agotador?**

**-Soy joven y saludable **-protestó Candy mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían -. **¿A dónde diablos me llevas?**

**-A casa **-contestó él dando gigantescos pasos y dirigiéndose por el vestíbulo hacia el exterior.

Candy hizo un esfuerzo y apartó la mirada de él para fijarse en los guardias de seguridad del área de recepción. Uno de ellos se apresuraba a abrirles las puertas mientras el otro observaba la escena tratando de no delatar su reacción.

**-¿Cómo crees que voy a poder seguir trabajando aquí después de esto? -**inquirió Candy.

**-Buenas noches, señor Grandchester** -dijo el guardia que les abrió la puerta.

-**Mm... sí, es una buena noche** -contestó Terry sin inmutarse.

Candy cerró los ojos y sintió el frío del aire nocturno quemarle las mejillas.

**-Si no me sintiera tan mal te estrangularía por esto, Terry.**

Terry la dejó en el asiento trasero de la limusina y se sentó a su lado sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

**-Tenemos que esperar, Demetrios está vaciando tu taquilla** -advirtió él.

Candy comprendió lo que decía, pero no le dio importancia. La puerta del coche se cerró y el vehículo arrancó minutos más tarde. Sólo cuando logró calmarse y volver a la normalidad Candy abrió los ojos. Terry la observaba desde el otro rincón de la limusina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**-¡No me mires así!**

**-¿Cómo te miro?** -murmuró él con voz ronca.

Igual que un hombre que contemplara su coche nuevo, pensó Candy. Con un orgulloso sentido de la posesión.

**-Nada ha cambiado **-advirtió ella airada.

**-A veces eres terriblemente ingenua** -respondió él con fría indolencia.

-**Lo fui, en la isla, pero no volveré a serlo** -lo corrigió Candy ácida-. **Y si lo que buscas es ingenuidad, bueno... estoy segura de que con tanto dinero habrá mucha gente dispuesta a vender.**

Una lenta y ardiente sonrisa curvó los sensuales labios de Terry.

**-¿Y dónde iba yo a encontrar a una mujer con tanto coraje y tan mordaz como tú?**

**-Si yo estuviera en tu pellejo comenzaría a preocuparme por las cosas que te resultan atractivas en una mujer.**

**-Eres un continuo desafío para mí** -rió él-. **Me encanta ver que no te impresiona lo más mínimo quién sea yo ni qué posea. No tienes ni idea de lo escasa que resulta esa cualidad entre la gente que me rodea.**

Candy apartó la mirada de aquellos rasgos de devastador atractivo y magnetismo con un enorme esfuerzo. Recordó el trato que Terry tenía con la gente que lo rodeaba y con sus familiares y comprendió que entre ellos había una barrera. Terry era tan reservado que todos mantenían con él una distancia formal. Excepto ella. Su orgullo había exigido siempre que la tratara como a un igual.

Y sin embargo, si se hubiera mantenido reservada y en silencio ella también, nada de aquello habría ocurrido. No tendría que enfrentarse a un casi seguro desastre. Porque si estaba embarazada, ¿cómo diablos iba a arreglárselas? Sus planes de futuro nunca habían incluido esa posibilidad. Sin embargo era una estupidez dejarse llevar por el pánico mientras no se hiciera la prueba.

**-De repente estás a miles de kilómetros de distancia** -dijo Terry. Candy parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada, comprendiendo de pronto que la limusina se había detenido**-. Claro, estás agotada.**

**-No, creo que estoy embarazada** -soltó Candy sin pensarlo siquiera. Terry se quedó helado, paralizado por el susto-. **Quizá... quizá hubiera debido de decírtelo... de otro modo -** musitó Candy incapaz de pensar en otro modo de soltar aquella bomba sin que le estallara en la cara.


End file.
